


伊修加德假日

by RedPanda829



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda829/pseuds/RedPanda829
Summary: 精分dk白龙光战设定。停车场。





	1. 伊修加德的假日

    伊修加德的深夜里，终日喧嚣的风雪都变得悄静。忘忧骑士亭送走了最后一名醉客，灯火渐渐黯淡下去，而不远处神殿骑士团总长室里柔和的灯光，却依旧恪尽职守地洒落在年轻精灵乌黑的卷发上。

  
    历经千年的龙诗战争已然结束，伊修加德迎来的了难得的假期，但伴随着向共和制的转换，身为新议会的初代上议院议长，还远远没到艾默里克休息的时候。阅过桌上最后一份文件，艾默里克轻轻舒了口气，脊背靠在椅子上放松了一会儿。副官已经离开了，整个神殿骑士团总部除去值夜的骑士没有别的人。在黎明到来之前，剩下的时间终于是属于他的了。

    这天晚上，艾默里克本来邀请了光之战士共进晚餐，可惜中途被福尔唐家的骑士带来的紧急消息搅和了，之后为了阻止暗之战士复活蛮神迦楼罗，光之战士与阿尔菲诺决定向伊修加德东部山区赛尔法特尔前进。也许这就是冒险者吧，总是那么义无反顾地去守护自己的伙伴，而自己虽说从伊修加德脱不开身，但也想要为光做些什么。

    艾默里克揉了揉眉心，将国境地图在桌上摊开来，斟酌着他们前进的路线。就在这时，他听见门被推开的声音——走进来的是一名身材颇为高大的敖龙，背负大剑，身着黑甲，俨然已是全副披挂、随时准备出发的样子——是光。

    “是您啊。”艾默里克站了起来，脸上不自觉地露出笑容，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

    “艾默里克阁下，你之前说过‘安排前往赛尔法特尔的飞空艇’这样的话……”光径直走到总长室唯一的长桌前。

    这个提议因为考虑到当地鸟人族的飞行技术被阿尔菲诺否决了。

    “您与阿尔菲诺改变主意了吗？”艾默里克问道。

    光走过来的时候摘下了头盔抱在臂弯里，露出来一张年轻的面孔，晨曦之民特有的雪白鳞片在烛火的照耀下熠熠生辉，黑色的眼睛却紧盯着艾默里克，令他错觉里面也有一团火在跳动。

    距离似乎有些太近了。

    光将头盔放在了桌上，向前倾身。敖龙一族的男性几乎可以在身高上睥睨整个艾欧泽亚，自然也包含了身为精灵的艾默里克。冒险者没有收敛的久经杀阵带来的压迫感令艾默里克本能地感到危险——分明是一模一样的脸孔，体内的以太也没有差别，但艾默里克依旧觉得哪里不太对劲。

    “——是希望我快些离开伊修加德吗？”敖龙看着总骑士长近在咫尺的脸，慢条斯理地吐出了后半句出人意料的话语。

    这不像是光之战士会说出来的话，更何况他微眯着狭长的眼睛，褪去了平日里的可靠与稳重，句末微微上扬，使得他低沉的嗓音显得……轻佻。而与此同时地，光之战士伸手扣住艾默里克的下巴，倾身过来，脑袋两边的龙角几乎都要戳到了艾默里克的面颊。

    但使得艾默里克感到愤怒的却并非如此僭越的举动。他撑在桌上的手微微一动，但又很快攥紧——他与光之战士直接从晚宴离开，自然没有来得及换神殿骑士团的总长服，更没有带着佩剑——艾默里克挥开了敖龙的手，直视着他的眼睛，压抑着声线：“你不是光，你是谁？”  
“真是漂亮的眼神，艾默里克阁下……”敖龙由衷地赞美了一声，并没有因为他的拒绝而动怒，相反地，他退开了些，抱臂审视着面前的总骑士长，接着又笑了起来，“那么……你的意思是，如果我是光，就可以继续方才的事吗？”

    他笑起来与光截然不同。光之战士并不常常笑，但少有的笑容都是赤诚而真挚的，而这位有着与光之战士一模一样容貌的敖龙，眼角眉梢却尽是一股子恣意的邪气与放浪。

    敖龙手指在金属桌台上叩了叩，发出响亮的声音。回过神来的艾默里克看见不速之客正似笑非笑地看着他，甚至省略了敬语：“你没有否认，艾默里克。”

    “如你所见，我就是光，你刚才应该已经检查过我的以太。”敖龙坦然地张开双臂，一副有恃无恐地将自己展示出来的样子。艾默里克捕捉到了他的胸口浮动着红色的辉光，像在黑色的铁甲上开了一朵玫瑰，美艳却不祥。

    虽然那波动的确属于光之战士，艾默里克心想，但光之战士身上可能出了点意外：是邪魔附体还是什么奇怪的诅咒，艾默里克一时分不出来，也没有考虑连光之战士都应付不了的厉害东西，他该如何应对。持续千年的龙诗战争随着光杀死邪龙尼德霍格画上句号，伊修加德的变革也借势展开，可以说所有伊修加德人都蒙受他的恩情，对艾默里克而言，更有着特殊的意义，所以此时此刻，当这样的光站在他的面前，艾默里克纵然有办法脱身，也不能放任不管。

    艾默里克整理了一番思绪，在椅子上重新坐下。他身后是燃烧着的烛火，将两把交叠的龙骑长枪映得寒光湛湛。上位者的威严回到艾默里克身上，他看向敖龙，问道：“您深夜前来，有什么要紧事？”

    “放轻松，艾默里克，不用这副公事公办的样子。”光之战士双手在虚空中按了按，做了个安抚的动作，“我只是来向你讨要饭后红茶。‘饭后的红茶咱们改日再喝’……但伊修加德的局势已经趋于稳定，所以我不打算让你欠我太久。”

    艾默里克并没有因为他的话语放松警惕，倒是他的言外之意令他微微皱了皱眉。艾默里克站起身来，绕过了办公桌台：“那么，我带你先回……”他的话语因为敖龙突如其来的动作戛然而止。尽管他绷紧心神，依旧没能做出有效的抵抗，便被敖龙抓住了手腕按在了冰冷的桌台上。纵使有厚实的棉衣做缓冲，后腰依旧给磕得生疼。弑神的冒险者拥有着无与伦比的强大力量，当他作为朋友，自然是相当可靠的，而当他变成敌人，又是何等可怖的对手。

    “你不要搞错了，艾默里克阁下。”敖龙一只手将桌上碍事的文件拂到一旁，提膝卡在了艾默里克的腿间。他的意图不言而喻了。

    艾默里克脸色瞬间变得有些难看，一双湖蓝色的眼睛冷峻得犹如冰川，可在接触到光之战士的脸孔时，又收敛了些许寒意。被敖龙钳制的双手攥了攥拳，艾默里克问道：“阁下占据光之战术的躯体来访，就是为了羞辱于我吗？”

    敖龙眉毛一扬，很是愉悦地笑了。“你这么说，也没有错。总长阁下，别忘了，我是一名暗黑骑士。历代暗黑骑士从来不畏惧于侵害神职者的权益，不过像我这样……”敖龙轻松地挑开了便服的扣子，语气暧昧得令人心底发寒，“侵犯一位总骑士长、教皇的儿子……”

    艾默里克穿的便服并不花哨繁复，敖龙可以很轻松地将它整个儿剥下，但考虑到别的什么，他并没有这样做，只是将手伸进了衣内，探索着层层包裹之下的结实肉体。他没有褪下手甲，上面残余的伊修加德风雪的温度令艾默里克一阵颤栗。

    “据我所知，暗黑骑士的信念是为了保护弱者，才……”

    “不错，但今夜我只是为了我自己的私欲而来。”敖龙截断了他的话语。

    他的目的是这样的单纯，反倒令人不知从何下手。骑士长在危机边缘徘徊片刻，终于勉强开口说道：“你停一下……”

    “嗯？”敖龙的手在他腰侧顿住，有一下没一下地揉捏了起来。

    艾默里克偏着头没有看他，黑色卷发的间隙可以看见他脸上流露出些许屈辱的神情。艾默里克皱着眉头，又犹豫了片刻才说道：“我……我可以配合，但是阁下，我希望您能离开光的身体。”他顿了顿，接着说，“您既然只是想羞辱我，现在也已经瞒过了士兵的耳目，就不必再牵扯第三个人……”

    “哦？艾默里克阁下，你是说你愿意主动献身与我么？”敖龙有些意外，从他温热的衣袍里抽回了手。

    他故意使用的敬语令艾默里克脸上一阵发热，但他只有点头。

    “这可真是令人期待，可是很遗憾，艾默里克……我并不是其他人。”敖龙松开了钳制艾默里克的手，从后腰拔出一柄短剑，塞到了艾默里克手中，点了点自己的胸膛，“你不妨现在往这儿扎上一刀，瞧瞧明天会不会有另一个光之战士同阿尔菲诺一同前往赛尔法特尔？”

    衣衫不整的精灵紧握着短剑，却迟迟没能动手。这也许是他今夜唯一逃脱的机会，但他并不能用光之战士的性命来当做赌注。过了一会儿，他终于深吸了口气，低头闭上眼睛，松开了短剑，任由它落在地上。

    “看来你不论如何都不愿意伤害光呢。”敖龙笑起来，好像对此颇为满意。他再度欺身而近，手揉了揉对方柔软的卷发。“如果可以，我也不愿意伤害你，毕竟你受伤的话，跟‘他’遮掩起来有些麻烦……不过你也不用担心，今晚的事，你不说出来，没有人会知道的。”

    他在“没有人”三个字上特别加了重音，艾默里克心想。他可能的确是光，也的确不是光。

    一具身躯之中寄宿两个灵魂吗……早先白云崖前哨的骚乱也有人将情况汇报给他，说光曾在那里与光具象化的幻影战斗。他也听说过暗黑骑士总要与自己的负面感情做一个了断，只是光那样的情形前所未闻。是不是那时的光将那些负面感情重新接纳的时候出了什么岔子，才有了今夜的事？

    “只是回旅馆之后不小心喝了些酒。”约莫是看穿了他的心思，敖龙好心地解释了一句，接着又以一种明显不满的口吻问道：“你上一次被刺杀，也是因为脑子里总是想着别的事吗？”

    艾默里克抬起头，看见他正咬着手套的指尖，抬起下巴将之褪了下去，甩在了一边。光之战士常年包裹在甲衣里的皮肤很白，持握大剑的手指修长而有力。好像笃定了对方不会再做出过激的反抗似的，这一次，敖龙没有刻意去控制艾默里克的行动，直接将手探进衣裳，将雪白的靴裤拉下去了些。几乎在这一瞬间，艾默里克的手就攥住了敖龙的手腕，但对方并不为所动，依旧自顾自地伸向了尚且萎靡的性器。  
被粗糙的茧子擦过柱身的那一刻，艾默里克呼吸有一瞬间的停滞。敖龙觉察到了抓在自己手腕上的力度变强，不由得调侃了一句：“你看起来很少抚慰自己，禁欲依旧是神殿奉行的教条吗？”

    事实并非如此，但艾默里克并不会与他解释，更何况也没有余裕留给他说不相干的话。敖龙的体温偏低，手法也未见得有多么巧妙，但勾起他深埋体内很久很久的欲望却已经足够了。很快，在破碎的喘息声中，尺寸可观的性器硬了起来，火热的温度密实地熨在敖龙的掌心。他心情一阵愉悦，另一只手探进衣裳里向上，摩挲在艾默里克柔韧的腰侧。

    “这里是上次受伤的地方吗？”光之战士问他。

    艾默里克因要害处的快感而微微垂首弓起了背，这时正到了要命的时候，也不知道听没听清他的问话，胡乱点了点头，紧随而来的高潮令他几乎将额头抵在了暗黑骑士冰凉的胸甲上。

    “超越之力告诉我你在说谎。”敖龙说着，将手撤了回来。上面粘稠微凉的精水，昭示着方才发生的一切。敖龙抬起艾默里克的下巴，将这些抹在他脸上，他正处在失神的空档，一双湛蓝的眼睛萦着些水汽，比以往更加动人，“不过我原谅你。”敖龙的手指摩挲着艾默里克的嘴唇，甚至轻而易举地探了进去，去捉弄里头同样火热的舌头，另一只手向左侧移了些，准确地找到了记忆中的位置。新愈的肌肤比别的地方都要敏感一些，只是些许触碰，便叫人微微颤栗起来。

    艾默里克偏开头，避过了在口中作怪的手指，声音因着情欲与羞耻而沙哑了许多。“您既然知道，为什么还要问我？”

    “即便是我在单方面胁迫你，但也还是很想听听你这个时侯的声音。既然你不愿意叫床，只好说些别的。”敖龙轻描淡写地说着，收回手指，从腰后随身的小包裹里掏出一瓶油脂来，晃了晃，“薰衣草精油，你喜欢这个味道吗？”

    艾默里克闭上嘴不想同他说话。

    “或许云雾街你应该更注意一些，你手下的骑士们在那里做的事可不少。”敖龙见他不说话，便一面转换了话题，一面将精油淋在手上，重新伸进了艾默里克的衣袍之中。

    “什么事……？唔……”即便经过精油润滑，猝不及防间被挤进一根手指对位高权重的男性精灵来说，依旧是一件难以接受的事。艾默里克咬着牙紧绷着躯体，本能地排斥着异物，可对于敖龙来说，手指被绞紧的触感，令他几乎瞬间联想到自己的男根进入此处，该是何等的销魂。他的呼吸明显粗浊了几分，但忍耐对他来说从来都不是什么难事。

    “其实我还带了桦木糖浆来，不过并不适合做这种事。”敖龙偏着头凑到艾默里克的尖耳边，用很轻的声音说着。温热的气流拂过敏感的耳朵，带来十足的痒意，艾默里克本能地退缩，离得稍远，却又需得凝起全副心神才能去消化他说的话语：“你不知道吧，其实我闲暇时也是个不错的厨师。艾默里克，你的家中囤积的桦木糖浆里，兴许还有我做的。不过看今天晚宴时你一杯红茶的消耗量，恐怕早已经喝完了吧。”敖龙轻轻笑了一声，以一种与他动作毫不相符的温柔口吻说道，“不如我辛苦一些，临行前在做一些留给你吧？”

    体内容纳的手指已经增加到了三根，怎么说都已经无法靠语言转移开注意力了。艾默里克忍无可忍，声音微微发颤：“够了，您不要再说了……”即便对方随意拿捏着自己的软肋，但在这种时候提起光，又是何等无耻的事情。

    “够了？你还没有准备好呢。”敖龙故意曲解他话语的意思，揶揄了他一声，却的确不再说话了。在如此安静的深夜里，唯独衣袍掩盖之下自己被沾着精油的手指反复进出的声音是如此的清晰，艾默里克只听了一会儿，脸上便浮出了羞耻的潮红，想说什么，终是紧抿着唇偏开头闭上了眼睛。但猝不及防地，一阵灭顶的快感自下体蹿上头顶，令他喉咙中难以抑制地溢出一声呻吟——它与射精带来的截然不同，像拍岸的浪潮，既迅捷直接，又绵长深刻。敖龙的笑声与感叹在短暂的空白之后才传递到了艾默里克的耳中：“真浅啊……看来你的躯体，除了肩负着伊修加德的未来之外，也能够很好地享受肉欲呢，议长阁下。”

    “不……呃……”组织起的语言轻易地被情欲的潮水冲得破碎，艾默里克几乎吐不出完整的话语，只能在敖龙对那个地方恶意的玩弄之中无意识地紧抓着他铠甲连接的地方。

    “我允许你抱住我，不过恐怕这身盔甲不是很方便。”敖龙低头在他耳边说道，“你要帮我卸甲吗，艾默里克？”

    他没有得到回音，但精灵混乱的呻吟声已经足够取悦他了。在这样的盛宴之前，他很难再继续按捺内心滚烫的欲望。他伸手抱住艾默里克的腰，调整了一个合适的角度，便自行解了腰带。他的性器已经硬了很久了。敖龙将剩余的精油倒在自己那根东西上，未等艾默里克从情欲之中喘口气，便顶了进去。

    他的动作莽撞又谨慎，到底还是体贴对方是初次，没有一口气全都进去。粗壮的性器自然不是手指可比的，它带来难以言喻的疼痛，同时也带来了难以启齿、无法表达的快感，它们串通一气，将艾默里克仅剩的理智都挤出了脑海。完完全全地，艾默里克完完全全地不再属于伊修加德的过去与未来，只有现在，这痛苦与快乐，明烈地、强横地、不由分说地将他完全占有。

    声音与影像一瞬间被尽数抽离，艾默里克在那一刻好像失去了对身体的控制权，漂浮在空中，又被飞快地拉了回来。无数高抛与跌落之中，他唯有将他抱得愈紧，甚至不去管那盔甲上的尖刺。

    “您这副样子，真美啊。”敖龙轻轻感叹了一声，垂首吻了一下他早想染指的精灵耳朵。艾默里克应该是完美地继承了母亲的容貌，平时纵然只是笑笑，在他眼中都带着股难以言喻的勾人，更何况现在，上挑的眼尾染着薄红，眼睛里盛满了伊修加德的夜雾，口中吐出的气息，更炽热得好似足够融化漫长冬天所有的落雪。

    艾默里克无意识地摇着头，在面颊触到一个亲吻时才仰起头来。“光啊……”他茫然地看着光之战士，他们咫尺相贴，两具肉体之间只隔着一件棉衣与盔甲。光之战士漆黑的眼睛像一个深深的漩涡、像低垂的夜幕，垂落在艾默里克湿润的唇上。他毫不犹豫地占据了柔软的唇瓣，以一个深吻接纳了艾默里克所有含混的呻吟与低诉。

    这真是一场令人疯狂的情事，纵然是当事的两人，也没有想到会如此失去控制。在无数需索与征讨之中，夜色都不再如先前浓重。窗外有了走动的声音，也许是扫雪的人，也许是别的谁，那都不重要。

    敖龙释放在了他腿间，清理起来比较方便。艾默里克的双腿内侧磨得通红，稍微碰一碰便能激起一串颤栗，但他的确是累了，只瘫软地躺在本作办公用的桌台上喘息着。他失焦的眼中有高高的、没有装饰的屋顶、交叉着的、泛着寒光的龙骑枪、还有悬挂在两侧的伊修加德的旗帜。在平日里的清晨，高层的这间屋子里会充斥着伊修加德冬风冷冽的气息，而此时此刻，鼻端只有交合留下的气味。

    他神思飘忽，好像仍在云端，就连那做出恶劣行径的敖龙，都变得柔和了许多。敖龙替他将衣裳整好，又擦干净了脸上的、身上的浊物。

    ——那其实并不是光。

    艾默里克在昏睡过去的一线间，终于模模糊糊地清醒了过来。

    “希望你能多多记得这个晚上。”敖龙看着他疲倦的睡颜，面上浮现出无可奈何的神情，“如果想再见到我，不如带上酒来找我吧。如果是你，想必我不会拒绝。”

    几个星时之后，因为做了个好梦而神采奕奕的光之战士与阿尔菲诺出发向赛尔法特尔前进，而艾默里克则在一间旅馆中温暖的被子里醒来，在半刻钟羞愧与耻辱交杂的复杂回忆之后，他在昏暗的光线中看到床边齐齐整整地码着好几组桦木糖浆。

    艾默里克尝了一瓶，甜得发苦。

    新的一天即将到来，伊修加德的假日，终究是变作过去的事了。


	2. 红莲的狂潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱与欲，都不是可耻的东西。

    “艾默里克？”

    光之战士打开客房的大门，出乎意料地发现门外站着的竟然是伊修加德的领袖。黑发精灵脸上挂着礼貌又优雅的笑容：“好久不见。”

    “你怎么来了？”光之战士的语气又惊又喜。他当然热爱艾欧泽亚的土地和人们，不过四国之中——也许是因为它在光遭到背叛、最为落魄的时候向他打开了大门——唯有伊修加德最令他倍感亲切，而对艾默里克，自然也有着跟别国首脑不一样的友好。

    “如您所见，为了对抗帝国，艾欧泽亚的四国首脑都来到了这里，毕竟没有人能够独善其身。”艾默里克中规中矩地回答着光之战士，顿了顿，又以寒暄的口吻掩饰了更深层次的意图，“您在远东的事迹我们隔着山海也有所耳闻，现在好不容易见到了艾欧泽亚的英雄，临别前总要专程来拜访一下……没有打扰您休息吧？”

    “哪里的话，进来坐啊。”光之战士将他让进了屋子。

    他下榻的旅店并不奢华，好在空间够大，能够容纳光之战士不知道哪里弄来的一大堆杂七杂八的东西。光有些不好意思，解释了一句“还没有来得及收拾”将它们一股脑塞进箱子里，接着将艾默里克引到了桌边。

    艾默里克在艾欧泽亚没见过这样的桌子——中间掏空嵌了一个炭盆，火苗在里面静静地燃烧，一个铸铁小水壶挂在炭盆一侧支起来的架子上，里面的水应该是要开了，壶嘴里喷出一串温热的水汽。

    “你刚才说‘临别’，是就要离开了吗？”光之战士从刚才的杂物堆里找到了一只罐子，回到了艾默里克的对面。

    艾默里克点头应是：“这里的战事了结了，国内还有一大摊子事儿等着处理呢。”他的语气里难得的带了点抱怨的意味，令光之战士忍不住笑出了声。

    “啊，抱歉，我一直以为你是那种不知道休息为何物的工作狂呢。”光之战士直言不讳，丝毫没有面对一国首脑的紧张感。这种对待朋友的态度，令艾默里克跟他相处起来格外放松。

    “我从前夜里路过骑士团总部的时候，时常看见你办公室的灯还亮着，还是要多保重身体。”光随口叮嘱了一句，揭开了铁罐的盖子，捻了两撮茶叶，搁进了桌上的两只粗瓷杯子里，“我从黄金港带回来的，跟萨纳兰的茶叶不一样，有一股很特别的香气，希望你会喜欢……不过不可以加桦木糖浆，味道会很奇怪。”

    在光提到“夜里”“办公室”的时候，艾默里克深埋心底的羞耻回忆便被不合时宜地勾起了一角，再紧接着听到“桦木糖浆”，简直令他怀疑面前沏茶的敖龙在暗示他什么。也许是艾默里克看着光的眼神不经意地流露出奇怪的情绪，光抬眼望向艾默里克，“怎么了？”

    艾默里克对上他疑惑的目光，知道是自己误会了。他尴尬地从光的手中接过茶杯，借着道谢的空档又偷偷瞧了瞧光之战士。属于晨曦的敖龙没有着甲，穿的是一身宽松的、东方样式的衣袍，鲜红的颜色将他常年裹在甲衣里的肌肤衬得很白。在难得的私人时间里，冒险者很自然而然地收敛起了杀伐的气势，艾默里克看到的就是这样一副全不设防、安全无害的样子。

    他的视线再一次被敏锐的冒险者捕捉到了，倍感尴尬的黑发精灵赶忙低头盯着茶杯。热气腾腾的茶水蒸得人有些脸热，艾默里克在进屋前打的腹稿，一下子都丢到了九霄云外去了。

    “伊修加德发生了什么事吗？”冒险者感到有些奇怪，下意识地问道。

    “没有，我……我只是来看看您罢了。”艾默里克平复了一番心情，大脑飞快地运转，以期能够将话题带到他想要的方向。

    “如果有什么需要我帮忙，请一定开口，我的朋友。”光之战士朝他笑了笑。尽管觉察了他不对劲，但光之战士并没有打算将之逼问出来，取而代之的，是诚恳的承诺。艾默里克知道，他是一个品德高尚、言出必践的人，倘若是寻常的请求，他现在说出来最是合适，只是……

    光之战士洞悉了他的为难，想了想，转移了话题：“说起来……你用过晚饭了吗？”见对方摇头，又接着说，“客房里不允许烹饪，不过我可以朝老板借用一下厨房。我在黄金港学了几道新奇的菜式，虽然不太正式……不过姑且先作为当初你在皇都宴请我的一部分回礼吧。不会耽误太长时间，你能等等我吗？”

    “啊、好的，谢谢您的招待。”艾默里克目送着光从客房里出去，舒了口气的同时，又有些自责。光是一个体贴的人，永远这么周到而体贴——在一场阔别之后，他的的确确需要一点空间来平复一下再见到光的此时，他心中原本沉寂下去而今又重新翻腾起来的思绪。

    自伊修加德那个荒唐的晚上之后，敖龙给他带来了无数个难以入眠的夜晚和难堪的梦境。他会在不经意间频繁地回忆起那个晚上的细节，敖龙恶劣的语调、偏凉的手指、蛮横的进入……被迫与一个男人春风一度，虽说令人感到耻辱，但时间久了，也不再如早先那般耿耿于怀，只是有另一桩事一直若有若无地纠缠着他的心，令他百般权衡之后，还是决定找到一个与光之战士独处的机会，看能不能得到答案。

    艾默里克慢慢整理好了思绪。在茶凉之前，光之战士回到了屋子，手里端着两只托盘，想了想，搁在了窗边的一张长条桌上，将放在上面的旅行笔录收了起来。

    “我听说远东人一般是跪坐着吃饭？”艾默里克问他。

    “这个不用拘泥……何况你穿的靴子并不适合那个姿势。”光之战士收拾好了位置，在一边椅子上坐下，朝艾默里克笑了起来，“快来尝尝我的手艺。”

    晚餐主食是两碟寿司，和一盘油炸蟹肉饼，其他的还有配些颜色清亮的味增汤和小零食。

    “擅作主张选了这几道菜。说起来我第一次见到这个的时候，心中想着‘生的鱼肉也能吃吗’，等吃下去才发觉鲜美又爽口，简直是过去那么多年都白活了。”冒险者拿起一只寿司笑着说道，“享受不同地区的美食，对我来说也是冒险途中的一大乐趣。像伊修加德终年酷寒，就要吃滚烫的、油脂丰富的肉排和便于保存的香肠，黄金港那块儿气候温暖，海产丰富，食物的风格也不相同了……啊、抱歉，你会吃不惯吗？”

    像是想要将宝物一股脑献出来的小孩子似的，冒险者一口气说了这么多话，才后知后觉地想起不是每个人都跟他一样喜欢新鲜玩意儿，不由得抬起头来，有些紧张地看向艾默里克。

    好在艾默里克有着毫不挑剔的舌头和脾胃，而光的厨艺也的确令人叹服。

    “真的很美味！想不到您厨艺这么好。”艾默里克发自内心地赞扬。

    “不是我手艺好，只是胜在食材足够新鲜。你来得正是时候，如果再过几天，恐怕我就不能用寿司招待你了。”光之战士松了口气，笑容重新回到他脸上：“我碰到过很多旅人，都畏惧于旅途每一站里出现的新奇东西，一心只想念故乡的味道……其实很多事有了第一次，之后接受起来也没有那么困难。”

    “您说得很对。”艾默里克笑了起来。冒险者一面小口啜饮着还有些烫的味增汤，一面将冒险途中的趣事讲与艾默里克听，正如伊修加德那一天的晚宴一样。那个时侯，光之战士曾在席间邀请他一同旅行，但可惜的是艾默里克身负伊修加德的未来，只有当做一个“梦想”、被无限期地推迟。

    ——而现在，光在以另一种方式带他同游远东之国，那里的城市、海底、草原……就像是在为笼中之人献上一束春日盛放的樱花。

    “那……您喝过东方的酒么？”在光之战士话语的间隙里，艾默里克向他提问。

    “我其实很少喝酒，因为每次都会伴随着不好的事……你想喝吗？临行前有朋友送了我两壶。”光之战士问道。

    “您能与我一起喝两杯吗？”艾默里克看着光之战士漆黑的眼瞳，发出了邀请。

    光鲜有地迟疑了片刻，终于还是点了头，露出笑容来：“好在有你这样值得信赖的朋友陪我，我也能借此机会放心品尝大名鼎鼎的清酒了。”面对艾默里克，他果然没有拒绝。

    东方的酒甘冽而醇厚，回味悠长。清爽柔顺的余味还未消散，艾默里克便听见光笑了一声，问他：“味道怎么样，艾默里克阁下？”

    他上扬的尾音和轻佻的敬语，令艾默里克知道，他已经亲手打开了恶魔的枷锁。

    “没想到你真的会再找我。怎么，一段时间的禁欲之后，你开始想念我了吗？”

    艾默里克无视了对方的调情：“我有些事想要问你。”

    “哦，那可真是无趣。”敖龙一手撑着额头，另一手在木桌上有一下没一下地敲击，但并没有做出什么逾矩的动作。艾默里克注意到他身上浮动着若有若无地黑气，气质比上一次见面的时候好像更锋利危险了一些。

    “没有什么好大惊小怪的。你也猜到了，我的确是光之战士负面情感的化身。暗黑骑士既然需要战斗，就要调动这部分情感，力量越强，也意味着负担越重。”敖龙喝了一口杯中的清酒，漫不经心地说道，“我现在心情很不好，你有话快些说。”

    艾默里克沉吟了片刻，问道：“那天晚上，为什么是我？”

    敖龙正因为早先和帝国太子高强度的战斗遗留下来的反馈弄得头疼得很，听到艾默里克这样的问题，不由露出些许吃惊的神情。他仔细打量了一番艾默里克，“所以你今晚的确是来找操的？”

    “请您不要曲解我的意思。”艾默里克连忙否认。

    “在我的面前主动提起床上的事，想要我承认你是特别的一个，却又不肯为此付出应答，艾默里克阁下，你是不是太过虚荣也太过自私了？”敖龙反问道。

    “并非如此……”

    “还是说你想得到我另一个答案，其实我只是在伊修加德皇都数万人之中随便选了一个，没留意就点中了高贵的神殿骑士团总长大人……然后质问我为什么操的不是你楼下那位执勤的士兵？”

    “不是的！”

    “艾默里克，你想问的究竟是什么？”敖龙漆黑的眼睛像一颗钉子。被他看着的时候，艾默里克甚至有一种心脏被他牢牢攥住的错觉。比起那天晚上的，现在的他更令人恐惧，但是很快，敖龙稍微收敛了些锋芒，语调微微一转，又变成轻飘飘的调笑：“你这副为难的样子，真是令人中意。不如这样吧，艾默里克，左右你只是想从我这里得到一个答案，用作你今后某些行为的借口，我不再过问你的缘由，相应的，你得支付我一些代价，你觉得怎么样？”

    艾默里克很清楚他口中的“代价”指的是什么。他迟疑了片刻，手撑着桌子凑过去小心地亲了一下敖龙的嘴唇。这本来是个一触即分的吻，却被敖龙强硬地扣住了他的后脑将之加深。敖龙追逐着艾默里克不断退缩的舌头，在吞噬掉艾他最后一丝赖以生存的气息之前，才恋恋不舍地放过了这一甘甜的享乐。艾默里克像是一尾离岸的鱼似的喘着气，唇边沾满了水光。

    “你还没有学会在接吻的时候换气吗，议长阁下？”敖龙的心中充斥着久违的愉悦。

    “你的答案呢？”艾默里克总算调匀了呼吸，坐回了椅子上。

    “我对你的身体十分中意。艾默里克，看见你的第一眼我就忍不住想象高高在上的总长阁下被我操哭的样子。而实际上，您那晚的表情的确……”

    “够了！”艾默里克阻止了他的滔滔不绝，“够了。”

    敖龙笑了一声，等待着他下一个提问。但是长久的沉默包裹住了微微垂着头的黑发精灵。他撑在膝头的手骨节因用力而微微发白，不知道是因为恼恨，还是因为消沉。

    “真是贪心啊，艾默里克阁下。”敖龙嘲讽着艾默里克，为他倒了一杯酒。

    艾默里克将之痛快地饮下，甚至带着一丝服毒般的决然。他在伊修加德是不喝酒的，执政者需要时刻保持着清醒的头脑，来应对不知何时会出现的突发状况。但是此时此刻，他找不到更好的东西来舒缓内心横冲直撞的激流。

    敖龙单手支着额头，慢慢地地喝着酒。他喜欢捉弄面前这个精灵，不过眼下他有些兴味索然。两个人分享了光之战士的清酒，不说话的时候，反倒像是朋友。最后一杯入喉，艾默里克的声音才轻飘飘地落进敖龙的耳朵。

    “那光呢？他也是这样看我的吗？”

    “这个问题对你来说很重要吗？”敖龙问他。

    艾默里克沉默了一小会儿。

    “也是，不太重要了。”艾默里克看着敖龙，等了片刻，站起身来告辞：“打扰了，请您早些休息。”

    敖龙看着他的背影，发出了一声轻叹：“这是你第二次对我说谎了，艾默里克阁下。”他有着和光等同的敏锐，只是也许因着他是负面情绪的集合与化身，对人心的剖析与窥视反而比光之战士更加深刻。

    已经站在客房门前的精灵停住了步子。身后的灯光将他的影子长长地拖进走廊更为深长的黑暗之中。艾默里克站在那儿，回忆起方才敖龙咄咄逼人的诘问，一时间分不清自己确切想要的究竟是什么。

    冒险者在伊修加德并没有停留很久，却留下了太过浓墨重彩的痕迹。在此之前，艾默里克几乎没有过将能够将命运完全相托的体验。当圣龙坠落，邪龙之影掠过城池的上空，站在皇都覆灭的深渊边缘，艾默里克才发现了自我的无力与渺小，而这样的时候，是光分担走了他肩上一部分伊修加德摇摇欲坠的未来。

    他分不清这是对强者的崇拜、对英雄的仰慕还是别的什么，在邪龙激起的狂浪风雪之中，那个战斗的背影几乎就是他世界的全部。

    可是光之战士的心中装有更多的东西。艾默里克知道，即便没有福尔唐家的骑士打搅，他也不会说出自己想要的答案。

    然而在他已经决定将那份摇篮中的情感深埋在风雪与高原之下时，那一晚敖龙突如其来的到访将一切计划都打破了。他为自己最后的放浪和幻想感到羞愧，以至于在之后频繁的梦境中带入不由自主的妄念，将他的决心一遍又一遍地动摇。  
   
    “为什么不直接问他，艾默里克？”敖龙抱臂看着他。继承于晨曦之父的安宁与温和早已离开了他的眼睛，连他脸上的白鳞，都泛出幽冷的光泽。

    艾默里克回过神来，摇了摇头，说：“我不想让他知道。希望您也不要告诉他我有这样的烦恼。”

    “你没有必要烦恼。”敖龙站直了身体走近了黑发精灵，直到他的影子将艾默里克笼罩住了，“你要是问‘你想操我吗，光？’，不管是哪一个我都不会拒绝的，毕竟您这么的美味，议长阁下。”

    “不、不是的！”艾默里克为他的淫词涨红了脸。

    “那你想问的难道是……啊，你想从我这里，讨要的是那种叫做‘爱情’的玩意儿吗？”敖龙低头凑近了来，几乎咬到了艾默里克的尖耳。温热的气息顺着暧昧的话语拂过来，撩起一阵莫名的痒意。艾默里克有些慌乱地退后了一步，“请您不要说笑了。”他语气笃定，眼神却微微躲闪，“我只想要一个否定的答案，阁下。”他回答了敖龙很久以前的提问，“开始一段感情是非常奢侈的期望，这一点您说得很……”

    “对”字还没说出口，敖龙便已经将他强硬地按在了门边的墙壁上，“艾默里克阁下，你应该学会在说谎的时候镇定地看着对方，免得这么轻易地被人看穿。”

    他说着，一道黑线从他指间迸发而出，凝成锁链的形状将艾默里克的手腕捆在一起，向上吊了起来。

    “您、您做什么！”艾默里克挣动起来，但一切都是徒然。暗黑骑士将他吊得很高，使他必须踮着脚，才能勉强够得着地板。这样的姿势维持平衡已经很累，更遑论摆脱它。

    敖龙好整以暇地欣赏了好一会儿他数次尝试之后挫败又不甘的表情，这才上前扣住年轻精灵的下巴，迫使他与自己对视。“我要做什么，你不清楚吗，艾默里克？你将我这样的人召唤出来，难道没有做好觉悟？”

    他的眼中好像凝着一团黑色的火焰，沉静而又暴烈。这样冲突的感觉令他显得尤为危险，在对视的一瞬间，艾默里克几乎在耳边听见了无数喧嚣的声音——悲鸣、淫声、痛哭、讥讽……它们汇聚在一起，像永无止境的浪潮，向他扑了过来。

    艾默里克痛哼了一声，下意识闭上了眼睛。

    敖龙不耐烦地“啧”了一声，将一瞬间有些失控的以太抑制在体内。他松开了钳制艾默里克下巴的手指，但并不打算放过这个送上门来的猎物。总骑士长服比那天的便服复杂许多，敖龙有力的手指漫无目的地游走摸索，时轻时重。

    艾默里克从方才的冲击中回过神来的时候，听见了敖龙这么说道：“你最好亲自指导我怎么将他脱下来，阁下。不然我不小心将它撕碎的话，也不知道你有没有为明天准备第二身一模一样的衣服。”

    他提出了何等无礼又无耻的要求！

    迎着艾默里克震惊的目光，敖龙从腰畔摸出一把短剑，眯了眯狭长的眼睛：“你有五星秒的时间考虑。”

    黑发精灵在他口中近乎冷酷的倒计时将要归零的时候，终于放弃了。他的声音很低，甚至在微微颤抖：“请您先将肩甲卸下来，搭扣在背后……”

    敖龙的动作迅速而简洁，啪嗒两声，两侧装饰华丽的肩甲便被随意地扔在了地上：“然后呢？”

    艾默里克闭上眼睛，以一种近乎献祭的口吻继续说道：“然后是胸前的绶带……它很好拆除。”

    他在指点这个恶魔怎样侮辱他自己。这种灵魂割裂了一般的感觉令艾默里克感到痛苦。他好像悬在半空中，俯视着这位和自己一般面孔的男性精灵，并一点点亲手将他推入深渊。

    很快，除了些因为双手被缚而只能披挂在身上的，他的衣裳已经被剥得一干二净。

    “还有最后一件，艾默里克阁下。”偏偏敖龙还不满足。

    艾默里克偏过头去，咬了咬牙：“是的，还有条内裤，您怎么样都能轻松地将他脱下来。”

    “感谢你的许可。”敖龙故意说道。他抬起了艾默里克笔直的长腿，慢条斯理地拽着内裤的边缘将它褪了下来，挂在一边的脚踝上：“你看，与我坦诚相见，并没有你想象的困难。”敖龙意有所指地说着，端详起面前眼前这具美好的肉体。

    尽管已经身为伊修加德最位高权重的人物之一，艾默里克依旧是一名合格的骑士。他有着健康而匀称的体格，大大小小的陈旧疤痕横陈于浅麦色的躯体之上，那也许是他少年历练时留下来的，也许是因为刺杀。敖龙自上而下地沿着他身上的伤疤探索他的身体，认真得像是在审阅自己的领土：“这对你不诚实的惩戒，希望你能够好好地记住，艾默里克。”

    这对艾默里克来说，的确足以称之为“惩戒”了。明亮的灯光将他的一切照得一目了然、无处遁形。这与伊修加德那一晚是截然不同的——那时所有的抚触、进入皆在衣下隐秘进行，虽说衣裳齐整地在旗帜之下被操另有一番羞耻，但至少维持着表层的体面。而此刻，他被迫将一切展开、袒露在白龙的面前、在自己的面前——他的身体已经不由自主地回忆起那天晚上的“招待”，同等的痛苦与欢愉，可能很快就要重现在此时了——他前所未有的清楚地感知到自己因为对方的动作乃至于仅仅是视线，就擅自起了反应。

    “你看，艾默里克，你的身体比你嘴巴要诚实得多。”敖龙弹了弹拘束之中的精灵逐渐抬头的性器，“我还什么都没有做呢。”

    艾默里克羞愧难当，几乎说不出话来。

    “你想起来了……”敖龙声音既笃定又飘忽，像是个将人一步步诱入深渊的魔鬼，“艾默里克，告诉我，你在期待着什么？”

    性器被盛情地抚慰，快感冲刷着艾默里克，令他浑身都变得微微发烫。艾默里克对这样失控的情欲有一种面对悬崖般的畏惧，这畏惧使得他愈发在意、也愈发敏感。

    “不，我不是……”他摇着头，想向后躲开敖龙的手掌，但已经退无可退了。他被挤在墙壁与敖龙之间，被他的气场完全地笼罩。他想要逃脱桎梏，却又隐隐地想要迎合那微凉的手掌，在这样的矛盾之中，雾气逐渐在他深湖一般的眼眸中升腾，他的肉体获得了难以言喻的欢愉，却在即将达到巅峰的瞬间戛然而止——

    敖龙掐住了肉柱的底端，中断了他的高潮。艾默里克浑身都冒出一层薄汗，像一尾离了水的鱼，难耐地扭了扭腰肢。敖龙将他性器顶端可怜巴巴地冒出来的透明体液随手抹在了艾默里克的胸膛上，神情一时显得有些冷酷。

    他转过身去，在未经收拾的行李里寻找可供润滑的油膏。艾默里克喘息着、压抑着自己渴求的冲动，拂面的清凉晚风令他头脑微微冷静下来，接着更庞大的紧张感将他吞噬，他张了张口，终于出了声：“阁下……”

    “嗯？”敖龙敷衍地应了一声。

    “能、能不能请您……至少将、将房门关上……”艾默里克努力让自己的声音平缓下来。他自认为深知敖龙的恶劣，本来是不愿意向他提什么要求的，只是这毕竟是旅店中，走廊随时都会有人路过、会有人看到他赤裸地吊在墙边，险些沦为情欲的奴隶……  
“不好吗，叫大家都认识认识伊修加德的议长阁下，您的声音也可以远远地传播出去，虽然没有您演讲的时候用的魔法扩音器，不过好在这儿安静极了。”敖龙不为所动，甚至头都没有回。

    艾默里克咬着嘴唇，声音都赶紧压低了几分，“光……”他的声音里带了几分软弱的哀求。

    “真是怀旧啊，又找到了薰衣草精油。”敖龙自顾自感叹着，将乱七八糟的食材和调料塞回背包，忽地又想起了什么，手里抓着了一个基拉巴尼亚胡萝卜，朝艾默里克晃了晃，“煮杂菜的材料之一，不过听说也有人用它抚慰自己……艾默里克，你想试试吗？”

    艾默里克愣了一下，注意力才由它的名字转移到它可观的尺寸，这样的东西进入体内，艾默里克几乎想都不敢想。他连忙摇头，“不，不想……”

    敖龙仍看着他，似乎在斟酌着什么。艾默里克毫不怀疑他真的在考虑将胡萝卜塞进他的后穴。

    “不行，阁下……我不能……”他几乎忘记了房门正大敞着，骤然提高的声音在颤抖，简直像下一秒就要哭出来了。

    “好吧，艾默里克阁下，你再大声点，全旅店的住客都要出来看看我对你做了什么。”敖龙扔掉了手里的蔬菜，颇为遗憾地站起身来，“我还想用它给你好好扩张一下呢，毕竟很久没有被使用过了吧？你自己玩过吗？”

    艾默里克听见他前半句话就下意识地扭头看向昏暗的走廊。光之战士的房间在三层，离楼梯并不远。现在这个时间，来这里旅行的人们多数还趁着游兴没有回到旅店。但相信过不了多久，在夜色再深一些的时候，他们就会陆陆续续地回来，走廊的灯会为他们亮起来，而自己那时的耻态，只要是上楼的人都能看见……

    “你很紧张啊艾默里克，放松些，太紧了。”敖龙没有将注意力投放在艾默里克不由自主地飘向外面的目光，慢条斯理地将精油在手心焐热，尝试着开始扩张。

    艾默里克浑身微微一颤，在一声惊喘之后，终于低下头来，用低弱的声音说道，“阁下，求您了……”

    敖龙的手指已经挤进去了一根，听到他这句恳求，便看向了艾默里克。黑发的精灵忍耐着他在自己体内探索带来的别扭感觉，强迫自己与他对视，将软弱的自己袒露在了他的面前，“门……求您将它关上。”

    敖龙终于露出了些微满意的笑容来。他亲了一下艾默里克的嘴唇，撤出了手指：“既然你开口请求，我当然不会拒绝你的，艾默里克阁下。不过这样我就没有时间为你扩张，不如你自己来，好吗？”

    他站在原地看着艾默里克漂亮的脸上露出迟疑的神色，在两件以前的他根本无法想象的淫事之间挣扎。终于，他咬着牙对敖龙点了点头。

    敖龙打了个响指，束缚着他双手的以太锁链瞬间消散。失去支撑的黑发精灵几乎脱力地跪倒在地，被敖龙捞了一把。他手臂和肩膀几乎麻了，过了一会儿才钝钝地疼了起来。敖龙将那瓶精油塞到他微微发颤的手中，站起身来，将门锁上了。

    再回过头时，敖龙看见精灵有些茫然地跪坐在原地，手臂上松松垮垮的披挂着之前因为双手被缚而没能脱掉的袍子，在地上散开来，套头穿的里衣更纠缠在手腕上，令他即便摆脱了敖龙的桎梏，却依旧像一个囚徒。

    注意到了敖龙的视线，艾默里克握着玻璃瓶的手指微微动了一下。他内心的理智与修养还在迟疑着、挣扎着，但敖龙很有耐心地安静地站在一旁抱臂享受着他眼睛里变幻的神采。他知道这位伊修加德的领袖虽然在政治斗争中保持着巧诈与圆滑，但本质上，他依旧是个言出必践的人。

    如他所想的，艾默里克终于抬起手来。他先将手中那个精致的玻璃瓶放在了地上，接着慢慢将纠缠着的衣裳理顺了。凋零了一朵蓝色的花似的，厚实的衣料落在了地上，堆积在艾默里克的腿边。他拾起那瓶精油，像敖龙那样将之淋在右手上，稍稍抬高了腰身。

    他勉强说服自己的精神接受了这样的交换，却无法克制身体自我保护的本能。入口很紧，纵然是一根手指，没有章法的进入显然并不顺利，甚至令艾默里克有那么一个瞬间怀疑起当夜接纳了敖龙尺寸惊人的性器的究竟是不是自己的肉体。

    “都说了放松些。”敖龙的声音适时地在头顶响起。他走到了艾默里克的面前蹲了下来，以微凉的手指摩挲着艾默里克用力咬着的、苍白的下唇。年轻精灵浓黑的乱发底下，可以窥见他皱着的眉，闭着的眼，长长的睫羽震颤着，像挣扎着的垂死的蝴蝶。

    “你可以的。”敖龙的声音显得有些沙哑。他安抚似的摩挲着艾默里克的后颈，另一只手拨开了仅剩的一瓶清酒的盖子。他以亲吻解放了艾默里克齿下的嘴唇，随之而来的除了灵活而火热的舌头，还有醇香甘冽的酒水。艾默里克不得不将之咽下去，还有更多的自唇边溢出，沾满了他的下巴和起伏的胸膛。

    温热而湿润的吻像一个密约，在交换了彼此的呼吸之后，敖龙以命令的口吻说：“再加一点润滑剂，这次两根手指吧。”

    艾默里克头脑发昏，身体也在微微发热。他照做了。在两根手指挤进体内的时候，敖龙的手指也探进了他的嘴巴，搅动着不断推拒、躲闪的舌头。松开了紧咬的牙关，艾默里克的喉咙里终于忍耐不住了似地溢出一声低低的呜咽。

    这是他第一次探索自己的体内，他亲自为自己带来了难以忽视的苦楚、酸涩和耻辱，而与此同时地，又有一种毁灭一般的快感令他浑身为之颤抖，他恍惚是站在一座废墟之上，满目皆是空荡荡的虚无，只有自己一人挂在刑架上，期待着来自神明的审判。

    “再深一些。”耳边却只有一个来自魔鬼的声音那么说着。他引诱着艾默里克，用一种永生难忘的欢愉——多么难以想象的事情，在他自己的体内，在手指可以触及的深度，竟有这样……这样可耻的、快乐的地方。艾默里克几乎在那一瞬间就缩回了手指，但依然在余韵之中塌软了腰，与之相对地，性器却越发精神地站了起来。

    自己一声变了调的呻吟和敖龙的轻笑几乎同时传到了耳中。艾默里克撑着地板的左手里紧握的玻璃瓶子不知何时滚落到了地上，里面的精油渗进了木制地板里，散发出淡淡的薰衣草温和典雅的香味。

    “再试试看啊，就是那里……”他分不清这个声音是来自敖龙，还是来自自己的内心深处。当过电一般的快感再度将身体充满，毫无疑问地，他彻底打翻了一个封禁的匣子，里面是丰饶而甘美的色欲，伴随着邪恶而沉沦的迷音。

    “‘很多事有了第一次，之后接受起来也没有那么困难’，你说是不是，艾默里克？”敖龙嘉奖一般地揉了揉他柔软的黑发。艾默里克没有回答他，只是抬起头来，用他迷离的蓝色眼瞳望进白龙漆黑的眼中，欢愉与哀切在他眸子里融合着、冲撞着，是那么的美。

    敖龙低头吻了他的眉心，接着将他推倒在那一摊子散落的衣物上。深蓝很衬他的肤色，艾默里克麦色的躯体因为情欲和醉意在微微发烫，他已经射过一次了，白浊的体液溅在了大腿上，滑落在一旁，洇湿了底下压着的深色衣裳，怎么看都令人血脉偾张。

    “看来你明天注定不能穿这身衣裳了。”敖龙脱了身上的羽织和袴，随手甩在了一旁。他强健的身体上遍布着疤痕，那是他守护着艾欧泽亚遗留的勋章。艾默里克看着他，伸手摸了摸他腰腹上紧紧缠着的绷带，接着，他抱住了敖龙的背脊，坚硬的鳞片在他的手心微微发凉。敖龙知道他误解了“晒”的意义，但也没有在这种时间去向他科普东方武士的风俗。

    盛筵当前，他早已经按捺不住了。经过扩张的后穴并不轻松、但还算顺利地接纳了他勃发的情欲，接下来的时间里，他可以尽情地享受这个黑发精灵带来的一切。他内心汹涌的渴求毫无保留地宣泄在这火热的身躯上，与此同时地，他体内混乱的以太竟也在慢慢变得平和。与杀戮带来的短暂寂静截然不同地，这是真正的驯服与安宁，尽管这种状态可能只维持一个夜晚、一个星时，或者仅仅在相拥的此刻。

    艾默里克断断续续的呻吟填充了这个静谧的夏夜，尽管他一边贪求着敖龙怀抱的热度，一边以颤抖的声音说着“不要了”之类的话语，但敖龙还是原谅了他此时此刻的口是心非，只用更深的进入代替了别的什么惩罚。艾默里克的体内柔软而温暖，是这么热情地包裹着他，比所有的一切都更令人贪恋。如果这个时侯艾默里克再问出“为什么是我”这样的话语，说不定敖龙会给出不一样的答案——不带讥刺，也不带嘲弄的，只是一句直白得近乎平铺直叙的“我喜欢”。

    爱与欲，都不是可耻的东西。

    敖龙低头亲吻艾默里克湿漉漉的眼角和嘴唇，在此之前他自己也不知道，作为负面情感的化身，他的内心也会有柔软的时刻，尽管这可能只是一个天亮了就会消失的错觉。

    “让我来给你最后一个问题的答案吧，艾默里克。”敖龙的声音轻轻地在几乎昏过去的艾默里克的耳边盘旋，“我是光的一部分，你也是知道的，所以你今天才来找我，不是吗？”

    艾默里克身上一片狼藉，更多的是他自己的精液。在高潮的尾声里，敖龙的话语自然而然地带了一层迷幻的色彩，就像妖歌一样动听，令人辨不出它究竟是不是真实的。

    但拥抱是真实的。

    黑发精灵在寒意渐起的夏夜里蜷起身体，缩在敖龙的怀里睡了过去，陷入深深深深的梦境之中。

    这片鲜血流过的大地，在战火熊熊燃烧的尽头，终于渐渐迎来尘埃落定的绯赤朝霞。

    而对于此时此刻相偎的两人，又会迎来怎样的伊始呢？

    谁也不知道。

    当艾默里克在晨曦之中醒来的时候，已经换了一身干爽的里衣。他的身体还因为昨夜的放纵而酸痛不已，脑袋也是昏昏沉沉的。努力看清眼前的场景，却发现光之战士一脸歉疚地坐在床头，“你醒啦，真抱歉，昨晚的事我会负责的。”

    “不，您……”艾默里克脸上控制不出地浮现出震惊的神色，紧接着内心一片背德的惶恐，一时竟不知道怎么应答。他完全没有做好被光知晓一切的准备。

    “我这个人，喝了酒就会坏事，害得你还要照顾我，为此现在还发烧了……”光之战士有些尴尬地挠挠头，“艾默里克，我能不能替你跟其他三国首脑说一声推迟两天再回去？我怕你的病情得不到休息会加重。”光之战士想了想，又道，“我最近也没有什么特别的事，等你病好了请让我护送你回伊修加德当做赔罪吧。”

    见艾默里克还愣愣地沉默着，光之战士的脸上多了几分小心翼翼：“我……我昨晚喝醉之后，有做什么奇怪的事吗？”

    艾默里克回过神来，下意识摇头：“不，没有。”他顿了一下，看见光之战士稍稍放松的神色。他知道他误会了，不由多了一份劫后余生的庆幸，提着的心又如释重负地重新回到了胸腔里。他舒了口气，朝光扯了出一丝笑来，“有劳了。能再多偷两天闲，也算是托了您的福。”

    “你不怪我就谢天谢地了！”光说道，“再多睡一会儿吧，我待会儿去与露琪亚副官说一声，免得她也担心你。”

    艾默里克点了点头，终究是疲倦地闭上了眼睛。他视野的最后一个画面，光之战士披着鲜红羽织的背影，正像是天际初生的朝霞。


	3. 守护的天阶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 守护天节贺

    雪大概是要停了。阴云的间隙里挤出一线明艳的夕照，将开国骑士雕像的影子长长地拖在巨盾台上。刚刚结束会议的艾默里克深吸了一口皇都凛冽的空气，总算从无休止的争论中短暂地挣脱出来。伊修加德的变革在坚定地前进着，但并非没有阻力，要他做的事情还有很多。

    “总……啊，议长阁下。”守卫在神殿门口的神殿骑士团侍从骑士向艾默里克行礼。骑士在伊修加德保卫战中受了伤，最近才回到自己的岗位，一时间还没有改过口来。艾默里克也因此看了他一眼，正撞上他尴尬之余又有些欲言又止的模样。

    “怎么了吗？”艾默里克问他。

    骑士迟疑了一下，抬手指了指巨盾台西侧那座高耸入云天的圣堂尖尖的楼顶上——艾默里克看见有一个黑影坐在那儿：“好像是英雄阁下。我换班过来时偶然瞥见的……他一直在那儿，不知道多久了。”他表情有些担忧，但碍于自身的职责，并不能去查探。

    艾默里克点了点头，思索片刻，朝副官说了两句，便朝圣雷马诺大圣堂方向走去了。

    距离上一次告别光之战士，已经过去了半个多月。本来光之战士约定要将他护送回伊修加德，但临行前却又听说伽黎亚派再度召唤了吉祥天女，只能万般无奈地食言了。冒险者的生活好像是很忙碌的，更何况是光这样的老好人——艾默里克在基拉巴尼亚湖区的时候，甚至时常看到光帮着士兵四处跑腿——他好像从来都不懂得什么叫做拒绝，永远是一副义不容辞的样子。

    他竟会有时间到伊修加德来，还是说来的是占据着身体的另一个灵魂呢……艾默里克意外之余，心情又有些微妙。

    圣雷马诺大圣堂里供奉着战争女神的神像，有很多人会来到这里祷告，不过圣堂的上层作为神职人员工作和修行的地方，是不对外开放的。艾默里克难得地利用了一下议长的特权，说明了来意，主教还是给了他面子。圣堂很高，也很大，好在有引路的神父，不然凭着艾默里克的方向感，恐怕等天亮也找不到记忆中光之战士背后的那扇窗户。

    “应该就是这里了。”年轻的神父推开一扇紧闭的木门，朝艾默里克小声抱怨，“议长阁下，您能不能劝劝英雄阁下，请他不要再跑到圣堂的屋顶来看风景……明明皇都是禁止飞行的，为什么他能爬上来……”

    艾默里克只能应是，接着独自走进了房间。皇都呼啸的风从艾默里克拉开的窗户灌进了尘封的房间，他眯了眯眼睛，看见坐在不远处那个黑色的背影。他身上已经积了一层冰碴和雪片，却好似浑然不觉，只远眺着黄昏下的山岳之城，渐渐迷失在晦暗的云雾之中。

    “光？”

    艾默里克看见光之战士手指一瞬间收紧，扭过头来时又放松了下来。有些僵硬的笑容展露在光的脸上：“是你啊，艾默里克。抱歉上次没能如约送你回来……”

    “不用在意，一路上都很平安。”艾默里克知道是光，心情放松了下来，“蛮神讨伐还顺利吗？”

    “还好。”光的眼神有些飘忽，又重新投向脚下铁灰色的冷峻城池。沉默的间隙里，艾默里克在他脸上看到了转瞬即逝的、难言的沮丧。

    “发生了什么吗？”艾默里克下意识地问他。光好像没有听见他的问题，在艾默里克甚至开始为自己似乎不合时宜的提问感到尴尬的时候，光低沉的声音由冬风带到了耳边，“你知道蛮神吗，艾默里克？”他自问自答，“那是用水晶和愿力召唤出来的生命体，蛮族们相信祂是创始神，可以带来守护和力量。”

    艾默里克静静地点了点头。他当然知道蛮神，毕竟他的父亲正是因此而死的。光也想到了这一点，转过头来朝他道了一句抱歉，又接着说道，“伽黎亚派族长的女儿在帝国军的刀下死去，悲伤至绝望之时召唤了吉祥天女。祂掌握着丰收与治愈之力，成功复活了死去之人的肉身，但灵魂已经消散，没能唤回……也许正因为如此，香萨族长才会献祭更多的水晶，寄期望于登峰造极的美神能够使女儿真正复生。”

    “然而我杀死了祂，亲手斩断了她的美梦。”光诉说的声音有些低沉。

    “您没有做错，阁下。”艾默里克说道。

    光站起身来，退回到窗边，将身体靠在冰冷的墙壁上，他与艾默里克几乎只隔着这几星寸的距离。他仰头望向乌沉沉的云天，脑海里却全是香萨族长绝望的脸。他甚至相信香萨一定会再一次召唤美神，就在不久的以后。可有什么办法呢，纵然拥有行星的祝福，他依旧没有办法起死回生。

    光的心中泛起难以言喻的挫败：“我有时也会想起这些年失去的伙伴和朋友……就算被誉为艾欧泽亚的守护者，许多事情我也只能承认自己无能为力。”

    很难想象，这样消沉的神情会出现在光的脸上。在艾默里克的心中，光的灵魂始终熠熠生辉，明耀得像是没有丝毫阴影的太阳，使人仰慕与崇敬之余，多少有些觉得他像是自己想象出来的幻影。而此时，他的英雄从高处落回了地面。他和所有普通人一样有着烦恼和脆弱的时候，真实得触手可及。

    艾默里克望向光眼神开始变得柔软。

    “您已经做得足够多了。”艾默里克安慰他，“实际上，您又不是艾欧泽亚召唤的蛮神，守护这片土地并非您的义务。如果觉得累了，不妨给自己一个假期吧。”

    光似乎有些意外，侧头看了看窗里的朋友。艾默里克眼睛的颜色像拨开云雾的碧空。光愣了一会儿，朝他露出了一丝无奈的笑容：“只有你会这么对我说了，艾默里克。可是如果所有人都以‘英雄’称呼你，不论你愿不愿意，都只能当这个‘英雄’……”他顿了顿，似乎有些迟疑。话到了嘴边，又咽了回去。

    没有人是真正自由的。

    但看着面前的黑发精灵，光之战士突然又回忆起龙诗战争的尾声，艾默里克为了推动伊修加德的变革，甚至不惜背负上弑父杀友的罪名。他并不是冷酷绝情之人，能做出这样的决议，才更令人敬佩不已——他才是拥有真正坚定的信念和强大的内心之人。

    夕阳已经收敛了最后一丝光芒，灯火渐次亮起，将几乎沉落于夜色之中的皇城轻轻拥住了。唱诗声从脚下的圣堂飘渺地响起、随风去了远处，更远的地方，人们在笑谈、碰杯，炊烟与夜雾热热闹闹地相融，令整个伊修加德都显得轻飘飘的。

    “伊修加德真是个很好的地方……”光突然轻声说道，“如果有一天我失去了当‘英雄’的力量，我想我会在这里定居一段时间。”

    “随时欢迎您。”艾默里克朝他笑笑，同时，他敏锐地捕捉到了他的言外之意，心中又隐隐有些担忧，“但您为什么会这么说？我的意思是……失去力量什么的……”

    “没什么。”光伸了个懒腰，小心地活动了一下僵硬的身体。光的语气很轻快。他好像重新变得豁达而开朗，刚才涌动的负面情绪似乎也已经跟着他身上的冰雪一起抖落在了地上，“不说这些了，耽误你这么长时间。”

    艾默里克笑看着他熟门熟路地翻窗户进了屋，摇头说道：“没有的事，您能与我分享这些，我很高兴。何况我今晚也没有什么要紧的安排。”

    “真的吗？”

    “当然。”

    “说起来今天就是守护天节了，我听说森都有一个奇妙舞会，你想同我一起去吗？”这不是他想说的话，却又的的确确从他口中说了出来。一种异样而熟悉的感觉再次闪现于光之战士的心脏。他皱了皱眉，还没来得及向艾默里克为这个冒失的邀约道歉，便听那年轻的精灵肯定的答复，“谢谢您的邀请，和您一起的话，想必能度过一个愉快的晚上。”

    他没有觉察出光之战士的异样，也没觉得这是什么过分的要求。毕竟有些更失礼的命令，他也不是没有遵从过……

    艾默里克不由自主地想起了前两次和“光”度过的夜晚，打定了主意今晚决不能让光碰到一滴酒。

    “咳……不过说实话，伊修加德之前一直与龙征战、闭关锁国，我甚至不知道守护天节是什么节日。”

    光朝艾默里克笑了笑，安慰道：“别担心。”

    他跟艾默里克沿着阶梯往下走，温和的声音在狭窄而寂静的大圣堂楼梯间回响：“传说在守护天节那天，守护行星的圣人们会重新回到天上，而不甘死去的灵魂，都想趁这样的机会抢夺活人的躯体得到复生。于是活着的人们便会在这天晚上熄灭烛火、穿上怪诞可怕的服装，以期将那些图谋不轨的亡魂吓走。虽然传说好像有些可怕，不过流传到现在，也不过是个热闹的庆典罢了。我先带你去我家，换身合适舞会的衣裳，然后再去格里达尼亚吧。”

    艾默里克欣然应下了。两个人很快离开了大圣堂，径直到了城内的巨大水晶前。

    “我家住在森都的薰衣草苗圃，你应该没有去过。不过没关系，待会儿抓紧我，我带你去。”光说着，朝他伸出了手掌。

    艾默里克握住了他的手。敖龙族偏冷的体温从手心传递了过来。他看见晨曦之民闭上眼睛，另一只手与以太之光共鸣，水晶湛蓝的柔光将他脸上的白鳞映得熠熠生辉。

    肉体很快以太化，感知变得混沌而黑暗，只有那微凉的温度始终将他包裹着、牵引着，在地脉与风脉之中逐流，直到前方出现微弱的光亮，那是以太的灯塔。

    在愈加汹涌的以太奔流里，他们靠岸。身体物质化带来的眩晕感令艾默里克感到些许不适。光等了他一会儿，才领着他穿过庭院里落着叶子的红枫树。

    “说起来，我还没带人来过这儿……”光松开手，掏出钥匙开了门。吊灯柔和地将大厅点亮。冒险者其实不经常回到这里，常年漂泊在外的他，住旅店的时间还多一些，不过属于自己的私人空间毕竟意义不一样，光每隔一段时间，还是会回来收拾一番，顺便清点清点自己的战利品，做一些旅行笔记和总结。因为没有人拜访，所以也没有刻意收拾，一切都按着自己舒服的方式摆放，可能在别人眼中看来就会有些杂乱了。

    光之战士有些不好意思，他不太想给艾默里克留下不修边幅的邋遢印象。不过显然是他多虑了，艾默里克的目光几乎完全被他丰富的收藏品吸引住了，这间朴素的屋子比他去过的任何贵族宅邸都更像一座宝库。他看见墙上悬挂着各式各样的旗帜、地图、画卷，也有一些已经泛黄的告示和悬赏，所有的一切都给这里打上了鲜明的个人印记——这是光之战士的家。

    艾默里克的心中生出一丝隐秘的喜悦。他跟着光之战士上了楼，径直进了卧室。光在衣柜里找了好一会儿，取出好几套衣服，朝艾默里克问道：“你想要扮成吸血鬼还是狼人？其实还可以选尖啸幽灵，但是披着一条白床单确实有点傻，还容易被小孩子捉弄……”

    艾默里克笑了起来，看向光摊在床上的两身衣裳。

    “其实吸血鬼很适合你，只是怕你在舞会一亮相，整个格里达尼亚的少女都要为你着迷。”光之战士打趣道。

    “太过英俊也是一种烦恼啊。”这样调侃的玩笑话，很难想象会出自伊修加德的领袖口中。但光不得不承认，艾默里克的确有这么说的资本，不同于其他男性精灵的棱角分明，他有着更为柔和的轮廓，笑起来的时候，眼睛里像是漾着冰雪初融的湖水，很容易就会将人吸引。不过容貌倒是其次的，艾默里克的坦诚和真挚更令光之战士动容。他是一位优秀的政治家，也许狡猾却并不阴险，他的确热爱伊修加德这片土地，甚至不惜将自己也置身险境。

    在与艾默里克一同乘龙离开忆罪宫的那一天，他愈加清晰地感觉到，艾默里克没有将他当做一枚强大的棋子，而是一个可靠的伙伴。这对经历过无数阴谋与背叛的光之战士而言，是尤为可贵的。

    “所以我还是选狼人吧，您看怎么样？”光听见艾默里克这么问自己。他已经拿起了一只爪套端详了起来。

    “像偷偷跑出来玩儿的小孩子。”光之战士笑着说道，“那你在这里换衣服吧，我出去等你。”说完，便拿着吸血鬼坎肩出了门，顺便准备守护天节的糖果。不多久的功夫，艾默里克从卧室走了出来，看见楼下的敖龙正在餐桌边忙活，手边已经摆了两只镂雕好了的南瓜灯。

    “您在做什么呢？”艾默里克扶着楼梯下了楼。深灰色皮毛将他颀长的身躯包裹住了，只露出一截手臂，头顶竖着两只大大的狼耳，柔软的绒毛将精灵的耳朵簇拥着藏匿了起来，说实话，令人感到有些痒。

    “啊，你换好了！”光停下了手里的活计，走近些仔细端详了一番，“倒是很合身，这个给你。”他将一只南瓜灯递给了艾默里克，里面是一颗一颗包装好的糖果。

    艾默里克楞了一下，单手抱着那只南瓜，用带着爪套的手有些笨拙地拆了一颗吃进嘴里，才听见收拾桌子的光之战士说：“那些糖你拿好，回头舞会会有小孩子朝你要，不给的话他们会捣蛋的。”糖果碎裂的清脆声音打断了光接下来的话，他扭过头去看向艾默里克。

    “……唔，我只是替他们尝一颗。”艾默里克含糊而镇定地说道。

    光意识到发生了什么，有些忍俊不禁。他从壁橱里拿了另一个罐子出来，从里边另外抓了一把糖出来，放进了艾默里克的南瓜里，手里留了一个，替他拆了包装，“小孩子吃得太甜了牙齿会容易坏，所以今晚准备的味道都比较淡。你尝尝这个！”  
糖果送进了艾默里克嘴巴里，醇厚而浓郁的甜从舌尖弥漫开来，混杂着桦木汁特有的风味。好像是太过亲昵的举动了，然而光不过是体谅他的爪子不太方便剥糖纸，是那样的自然而然。

    “这可是我的得意之作。”他自己也吃了一颗，然后抱着另一只南瓜灯对艾默里克说道，“我们走吧，再迟要赶不上了。”

    看着他的背影，有那么一个瞬间，艾默里克觉得自己像是一个可耻的窃贼。他喜欢光，这是没有办法自欺的事情，但他曲解着光的善良，又麻痹着自己，从光的另一个灵魂那里偷取本不会为他所有的肉体欢愉。

    这不是一段正常的感情该有的样子。

    “怎么了，艾默里克？”光的声音打断了艾默里克繁乱的思绪，他回过神来，应了一声，快步跟了上去。

    说是奇妙舞会，实际上是在刻意布置的恐怖庄园里的狂欢。形形色色的人们聚集在这个昏暗的宅邸里，扮成各种各样的魔物和鬼怪，有些胆子大的去挑战小魔精的任务，也有许多只是分散在中央的宴会场地，在幽暗的青色烛火里和朋友吃吃东西聊聊天，将糖果分给欢呼玩闹的小孩儿和假装成小孩的拉拉菲尔。

    光和艾默里克已经玩过两轮了，拿着小魔精不情不愿送出来的南瓜曲奇换了些乐谱啊魔法棱晶啊之类的杂货。明明是在阴森诡谲的环境里，艾默里克却感到前所未有的放松，望向光之战士的那双蓝眼睛被磷火映得闪闪发亮。等到夜半时分，伴随着小孩子们兴奋的倒计时声，冲天的篝火瞬间点亮，鬼魅们离开人间，圣人的守护重新降临到了大地，人们围着篝火跳舞庆祝，笑语和歌声响彻云霄。

    两个人悄悄离开了会场，踏着夜色回到了薰衣草苗圃。

    “今晚过得还开心吗？”走过庭院的枫红树下时，艾默里克听见光这么问他。他的声音含着笑意，尾音微微上扬。

    “非常开心，谢谢您。”艾默里克发自肺腑地答道。

    “那再好不过了。”光说道。树叶的间隙漏下来朦胧的月光，打在光之战士的脸上。他的目光十分柔和，倾注在艾默里克的眼中。气氛是正好的，像吸血鬼想要留下自己的烙印一般的，月光和枫树之下，光微凉的手指搭在了艾默里克的肩上，在他颈侧轻轻摩挲。两个人挨得足够近，近得即将有一个吻落在艾默里克的唇上，它几乎符合全部的想象，可就像一桶凉水当头浇下一般地，艾默里克将光之战士推开了。

    “是你？”他很难让自己的声音显得足够镇静。

    “我还以为你会早一点发现。”敖龙身体向后倚着枫树粗壮的树干，似笑非笑地欣赏着艾默里克脸上变幻着的复杂神色——愤怒、沮丧、失落、又好像有那么一丝理当如此的了然。过了好一会儿，黑发的精灵才涩声问道：“是从什么时候……”

    真像即将溺毙之人想要抓住些什么似的样子呢，虽然提出的问题是这么的无趣。敖龙啧了一声，从靴裤的口袋里摸出了钥匙：“我们换个地方说话。”

    艾默里克沉默地跟在他身后，举步走进黑暗中的屋子。吊灯没有亮起，只有烛台闪烁着微弱的火光。那种像是被欺骗了一般的负面情绪逐渐退去，更加可怕的猜测在他的内心浮起。他想起黄昏时光之战士说的那些语焉不详的字句，冬夜的寒意顿时从肌肤一路沁入了骨髓，令人微微颤栗。

    敖龙直接将艾默里克带进了卧室，坐在了床上。他漆黑的眼睛正像是失去了圣人的守护而愈发幽深且危险的夜晚：“我可以把故事从头告诉你，艾默里克。你想听吗？”

    艾默里克不可能说不。他走到敖龙的近前，问他：“你要我做什么？”

    敖龙轻轻笑了一声，没有直接回答他：“每一次我都想看看你能为‘他’做到什么地步，艾默里克，哪里才是你的底线？”

    艾默里克浮出一丝难看的笑容，面对敖龙，他没有什么遮掩的必要：“我也不知道，阁下。仅仅局限于这具身躯的话，或许您可以要求我做任何事情。我欠光的人情，即便付出生命也无以为报。”

    “你这么坦诚，我很高兴，你有一句说得不对，我也暂不追究了。”敖龙说着，拉过了艾默里克的手，放在了自己的腿间。尺寸可观的性器此时就安静地蛰伏在他手掌底下。“取悦我吧，艾默里克。”

    艾默里克摘下了带着利爪的手套。他在敖龙的身前单膝跪下，解开了他的腰带扣。神殿骑士其实并不禁欲，然而艾默里克本身不是一个贪图淫乐的人，生理需求自然是有，但自慰也绝谈不上熟练。

    敖龙低头俯视着精灵俊美的脸孔，不得不承认比起这样隔靴搔痒似的撩拨，还是心理上的快感更加浓烈。毛茸茸的皮革紧紧包裹着温热的躯体，将总骑士长优美而强健的肌肉弧线展示了出来。敖龙的手指顺着袖口挤了进去，抚弄他瞬间紧绷起来的上臂。

    “它真适合你，议长阁下。”敖龙赞叹了一声。

    “您开始讲吧。”艾默里克说道。

    “着急什么，反正凭你现在的努力程度，今天晚上肯定讲不完。”敖龙慢条斯理地说。

    年轻精灵脸色微微涨红，索性闭上嘴不说话了。他右手食指和中指因为练习弓术而生着一条茧子，摩擦柱身时会带来额外的快感。不太久的功夫，那根曾多次侵入自己体内的阳具硬了起来，而敖龙散漫的声音也在静夜里响起：“你知道海德林吗？它是我们脚下这颗星球的名字，是‘母水晶’，也是光之意志的集合体。”

    “很多冒险者通过各种各样的渠道获得‘光之水晶’，最后在它的指引之下，成为光之战士。每一名光之战士都是强大、坚定的贤者，是救世的英雄，他们被行星赋予超越之力，同时肩负着他们作为海德林使者的使命。”

    他这一本正经的发言和语气，令艾默里克几乎以为自己是在教室里给老师手淫。但是敖龙的话锋陡然一转，变得森然如一把匕首：“你不觉得这是一种熟悉的套路吗，艾默里克？”

    艾默里克一愣，抬起眼来，正对上敖龙阴鸷的眼神。他的目光好像已经穿透了艾默里克的灵魂、穿透了千万里的地壳，对峙着那颗璀璨的、冰冷的巨大水晶。

    “您是说……蛮……”巨大的惶恐令艾默里克几乎失声，他在说出最后一个字之前大声否定了这个妄测，“这不可能！”

    敖龙脸上露出不满的神情：“你专心一点。”

    艾默里克低下头去，手上的动作却因为心神不宁而明显敷衍了起来。敖龙忍无可忍，伸手捏住了艾默里克的下巴迫使他又抬起头来：“张口。”

    他的眼睛涌动着激烈而邪异的光彩，被他注视着，就像是要被无尽的怒嚎与哀哭淹没。

    “光？”艾默里克下意识地叫了他一声。

    “忘记了我说的话吗？”敖龙的声音稍缓，但依旧是沉沉的。

    艾默里克回过神来，勉强集中了精神，想要动作，却被按了一下后脑。他看向敖龙，没有言语，但他读懂了敖龙的意思。短暂的迟疑之后，他对敖龙说，“抱歉，请您继续。”接着俯下身来，闭上眼睛，含住了那根东西的顶端。  
  
    在此之前，艾默里克从来没有想过有一天，自己会跪在一个男人的身下为他口交。但作为交换的代价付出给光，好像也不是那么难以接受。他尝试着将那根东西吞得更深一些，但很快因为不适而放弃，只能退而求其次地伸出舌头，舔弄着敖龙愈发硬热的性器。

    尽管他的服侍是那么的生涩、偶尔还会不小心收敛不好牙齿，但敖龙还是被他取悦了。他的呼吸开始变得粗浊，扣在艾默里克后脑的手指也忍不住摩挲着对方柔软卷曲的黑发。像一头收敛了锋芒渐渐入睡的雄狮一般地，他的声音变得慵懒而沙哑、透着一股难言的性感，“你做得很好，艾默里克。”他发出一声喟叹，继续了方才的话题。  
    

    “从有意识的那一天起，我就是一个没有过去的冒险者，我从哪里来，为什么来到这片陌生的土地，全都不记得了。为了更深入地了解艾欧泽亚，我加入了拂晓血盟，在第一次与蛮神对抗时，伊弗利特曾经试图精炼我，但是并没有成功。祂说我已经接受过所谓的‘无神祝福’，当时我也没有在意。”这是光第一次提起他的过去，以一种非常平淡的口吻，像是在叙述另一个人的故事。

    “在漫长的旅途之中，‘我’变得坚定、无私、不知疲倦，无数征战与杀戮的背后，‘我’接受着海德林的力量和加护，成为了所谓的‘艾欧泽亚的守护者’。”敖龙低头看着精灵的发顶，他还穿着狼人的装束，头顶的狼耳随着动作在微微抖动。灵活而火热的舌头好像终于找到了诀窍，自根部舔吻至顶端，总能带来难以言喻的愉悦。他轻柔地抚摩着艾默里克的头发，又忍不住捏了捏他藏在绒毛里的尖耳朵，“可是艾默里克啊，你知道‘我’失去了什么吗？……怀疑、厌恶、憎恨、畏惧、软弱，自我保护的本能、关于自我的意志……水晶的辉光将这些全部剥离、封印，成为一个不可见人的暗影。”敖龙的声音低沉，宛如一个漂浮在深夜里的诡秘的诅咒，“这不是一个一蹴而就的过程，也许称之为精炼并不合适……但当这部分暗影终于得以驱逐，‘我’就会成为真正的‘光之战士’，像所有被蛮神精炼的子民一样，履行着行星的意志。”

    他的话语令艾默里克感到一阵心悸，寒意铺天盖地而来，而敖龙的手掌捏了捏他的肩膀，并加重了力气。“我怎么会如他所愿？”他甚至笑了一声，声音既不高昂，也不尖锐，甚至可以称得上是柔和的。但一股子戾气却是实实在在地在他的皮下涌动，激荡着若有若无的不甘和愤怒。艾默里克想要说些什么，但敖龙的性器已经堪称粗暴地插了进来。他本能地挣扎起来，却被敖龙压制住了。喉咙因为猝不及防的异物感而本能地干呕起来，但那样的紧缩反而给了敖龙更深层次的征服与快感。柔软而湿润的口腔将他紧紧地包裹着，压在底下的舌头想要推拒，却最终为他的欲望推波助澜。

    敖龙不想再继续刚才那些扫兴的话题了，他现在只想干面前这个精灵。然而当他看到艾默里克因痛苦而萦满水雾的眼睛和皱起的眉头，还是放弃了强攻的打算。他无意让这个夜晚变得像是刑求或者折磨。敖龙退回了性器，新鲜的空气从口腔重新吸入、争先恐后地充满了肺叶，艾默里克狼狈地呛咳了几声，喘息着以手撑在地上，支住了几乎脱力的身体。

    有那么一瞬间，他几乎以为自己就要窒息而死了。

    敖龙伸手抚摩着他的脸孔，拇指有力地按过他湿润的嘴唇，探了进去。艾默里克的唇边还留着方才无法闭合而流出的口涎，顺着下巴滴落到了衣裳胸前蓬起的长毛上。艾默里克花了一点时间整理好了自己的呼吸与思绪，过了一会儿，才又稍稍抬起头来，尝试着再度将那根还硬着的东西纳入口中。

    他小心翼翼地控制着牙齿与舌头，好像做足了心理准备，才将它引向更深的地方。敏感之处再次被盛情地包容，敖龙几乎要用尽所有的自制力才让自己不直接射在艾默里克的喉咙里。他发出一声满足的喟叹，手也搭在了艾默里克的颈侧摩挲。

    他很意外艾默里克会做到这样的地步，而作为交换，他也必须把故事继续说完。

    “如果没有意外，暗影恐怕永远无法挣脱封印的束缚、最终消散在水晶的光耀之中。然而当‘我’在云雾街触摸到暗黑骑士的灵魂水晶，体内的一部分以太被吸取的同时，我的一部分也被吸收了过去……它软弱、无助，甚至不敢和‘我’挑明自己的身份，弯弯绕绕那么长时间，直到被‘我’的‘无私’逼迫到了绝境，决意燃烧仅剩的以太，当然，你知道，最后被光击败了。”敖龙的语气带了几分嘲讽，哼笑了一声，接着说道，“它重新回到了光的体内，虽然依然被海德林的光辉拒绝，但那条纯粹的英雄的灵魂，因为知道了它的存在，终于还是被打上了暗影的印记。而我，也有机会短暂地重新掌控这具光之战士的躯体……”

    话说到这里，敖龙的气息已经不像平时那般沉稳。然而即便是浸在情欲之中，他的声音依旧掌控力十足，“艾默里克阁下，你知道了吗？你所爱的，不过是海德林的一道投影罢了……他怎么会回应你呢？行星又不会喜欢上一个人。”

    伴随着他喉咙的一阵痉挛般的紧缩，敖龙射在了艾默里克的口中。黑发精灵解脱了一般地松懈了身体，湿漉漉的眼里好像有些茫然，但很快又找到了焦点。他朝敖龙摇了摇头，接着又四下看看，没有找到能将口中的浊液吐出来的地方。

    敖龙好笑地看着他，抬起靴子碰了碰他腿间，不无恶劣地压低了声音说道：“你硬了，艾默里克。”

    艾默里克“唔”了一声，别无选择地将敖龙留下的东西咽了下去。“不、不是这样的。”他嗓子因为过度的使用而变得沙哑，酸痛的嘴巴说话也不是那么利索。

    敖龙随手将床头一支玻璃瓶装的泉水递给他，扬了扬眉，脚开始刻意地在艾默里克的腿间蹭动。隔着靴子，触感其实并不太明显，但听见艾默里克瞬间错乱的呼吸，依旧令他有一种报复一般的快意。

    但艾默里克很快找回自己的声音：“您和光、是同一个人……”他握了了一下敖龙冰凉的手，湛蓝的眼睛在黑夜中好像会发光。

    敖龙没有想到他会这么说，明显地楞了一下：“为什么这么说？”他问着话，伸手穿过艾默里克的腋下，将他从地上捞了起来，摆成了一个双腿岔开、跪着跨坐在自己大腿上的姿势。他环着艾默里克的腰身，手指有一下没一下地玩弄着他屁股后面附带的大尾巴，等待着他的答复。

    艾默里克的手扶在敖龙的肩上，低头看着敖龙。他的脸上没有预料中绝望或者悲苦的神情，语气也是平缓的：“我不知道，阁下，可能只是一种没有根据的感觉，并不可信。”

    “不，艾默里克，感觉虽然不一定正确，但它的确是世上最可信的东西。”敖龙微笑了一下，从床边的架子上随便摸了一瓶什么当做润滑油，将艾默里克的裤子拽了下去。

    不管有过多少次，被手指进入，依旧是不怎么好的体验。但深浓的黑夜也许蒙蔽了艾默里克的羞耻心，他努力地放松着身体，接受了敖龙不算粗暴、也不算温柔的扩张。进出带起的水声响彻整个寂静的房间，艾默里克的敏感点很浅，敖龙很轻易就能找到，但他故意没有直接地抚慰那里，只是若即若离地撩拨着黑发精灵的情欲。

    “那么，您……您之后有什么、什么样的打算？”艾默里克错乱的呼吸影响了他说话的节奏，听在敖龙的耳中，反而显得更加悦耳。他动作没有因为艾默里克的提问有丝毫的停滞，“你这是在刺探军情吗，艾默里克阁下？”

    “是。”艾默里克坦然地承认了。

    敖龙也不生气，笑了一声，抬起头看向艾默里克，“那你也说些什么吧。”

    “……说……什么？”艾默里克一时想不出来，但敖龙没有给他答案。他勉力忽视着后穴的动静，过了一会儿，才说道，“您之前说的，其实并不全对……不管是不是因为您挣脱了封印，但我知道的光并不是一个没有感情的人。您跟其他被精炼的信徒并不一样。”  
他说得很慢，好像一直在斟酌着自己的用词。敖龙注意到他眼神有一瞬间的飘忽，瞥向了窗台边、月色中的那个画框，上面是一幅始终未能完成的肖像，蓝灰的色块跟初冬清澈的月色很合。

    “不要总是在跟我上床的时候想一些无关的事。”敖龙抽回了手指，轻轻拍了一下精灵的屁股，“你自己来。”

    跟敖龙接触的这不过三个晚上，艾默里克都不知道自己有多少个“第一次”交了出去，事到如今，又有什么好矜持的呢？他有些自暴自弃地抿了一下嘴唇，在黑暗中摸索到了敖龙重新硬起来的阳具。

    他贴近了敖龙，下沉着腰肢，试着将它吃进体内。然而它的尺寸远非手指可以比拟，试了几次，都在股间滑了过去，反复的蹭动将敖龙撩得火起，他不再忍耐，直接抬腰顶了进去。那手指没有触碰到的地方被性器近乎粗暴地碾过去，明烈的快感令艾默里克险些持守不住，喉咙里溢出来一声短促的惊叫，紧接着两个人都像是松了口气一般地，发出了叹息般的声音。

    敖龙的手游离在艾默里克劲瘦的腰上，无声地催促着他。精灵缓了一会儿，自己抬腰在敖龙身上活动了起来。他还没能掌握其中的法度，磕磕绊绊、时重时缓的力道让他自己把自己弄得更为局促、一塌糊涂，时常不经意间被顶到那令人腿软的敏感点，可再想找，却又似乎无迹可循。

    “终于不是一副被我强暴的表情了，艾默里克。”敖龙的轻笑声在艾默里克的耳边暧昧地响起。良好的夜间视力让他清楚地看见精灵那张被情欲占据的俊美脸孔，艾默里克的眼里盛满了雾气，里面既不是屈辱，也并非无动于衷，咬着嘴唇，又有多少好听的声音藏在他破碎的呻吟声之后呢？

    敖龙心情变得愉悦了起来。

    “我与他之间，迟早会有一个了结，也许是很久以后，也许就在明天。能够占据肉体的，终究只能剩下一个灵魂，艾默里克，你情愿最后留下的是海德林还是我呢？”

    “您是第一次……用‘他’来称呼您的另、另一半灵魂……”黑发精灵还没有丢失他的理智，他在自己酿就的情欲的逼迫下闭了闭眼睛，短暂的沉默之后，他反问道，“那您能否告诉我，当初您拯救伊修加德，究竟是出于海德林的意志，还是您自己内心的本愿？”

    他动作停顿了下来，注视着敖龙。他眼里的情绪是毫不遮掩、显而易见的。

    “你爱伊修加德胜过一切。”敖龙了然地笑笑，伸手理了理他汗湿的刘海。艾默里克温顺地以面颊蹭了蹭他的手心，像是在贪恋这一刻的温度，说出来的话语却并不像是两个人裸裎相对、在床上讲出来的，“我永远希望伊修加德能有一个强大的盟友。”

    他笃定敖龙不会怪罪他的坦言，他已经摸清了他的脾性。事实也正是如此。敖龙勾着他的脖子将他拉下来，用一个吻给了这个不怎么愉快的答案一个缓冲。

    “你有时候真的很天真，艾默里克。”敖龙的手指抚摸着他柔软而湿润的嘴唇，没忍住又轻轻咬了一口，“两条灵魂以肉身为战场，最后的结果当然是两败俱伤。不论谁是最后的胜者，您还期望着他能够拥有多少力量呢？”

    艾默里克一下子就想起了黄昏时光之战士说的话语。他回应了敖龙的亲吻，含糊地笑了一声：“如果真如您所言，若是光之战士赢了，自然不消我操心什么，海德林会护佑他的信徒……倘若是您……伊修加德的大门也依旧为您敞开。”

    一种复杂的情绪在他心中一闪而过。他跟敖龙的关系是多么的微妙，不论是强制也好、交换也罢，并没有所谓的爱情支撑，却因为“另一个灵魂”这样离奇的纽带牵系在了一起。

    艾默里克正感慨着，人却已经被推倒在了床上。敖龙嘀咕着“真受不了你”，架着他的腿律动了起来。汹涌的快感再度袭来，将人一点一点淹没。守护天节已经过去了，圣人们携带着光辉回到大地，亡魂们再如何不甘，也只能够重新掩埋进地底。艾默里克最后的问话伴随着高潮的余音含含糊糊地响起，像迷蒙的夜雾一样漂荡在空中。

    “一定要分个胜负吗……”

    没有人能够回答他。

    敖龙将亲吻烙印在他的颈侧，像吸血鬼留下他永恒的契约。“你要的答案，也许下一次见面的时候，我能够告诉你。”

    他凝视着黑暗中精灵沉静的面容，又叹了口气，“暗黑骑士的信条是什么，你知道吗？”

    艾默里克已经睡着了。  
  



	4. 英雄的幻影

时间已经是接近岁末的寒冬了。大风呼啸着席卷过云上的山岳之城的终卫要塞，将雪花打在了晨曦之民黑色的甲衣上，发出细碎而清脆的响声。光之战士婉拒了前代伯爵埃德蒙进屋叙旧的邀请，望向不远处那座府邸，高高悬挂的黑底红色独角兽旗帜在夕阳之下熠熠生辉。

“我想起了我的儿子，想起了他和您一同旅行的事情……说出口来简直历历在目。”埃德蒙叹息一般的声音响在耳边，显得有些沉痛。紧接着，他又转向光，换了一副轻松些的口吻，“只要您有时间，请常过来看看。福尔唐家的暖炉会为您常备炉火。那么，再见……”

“谢谢您，再见。”光向他行礼，目送着这位退隐的前代伯爵走到了远处。暗黑骑士的灵魂水晶握在他的手心，似乎在微微发烫。

数月之前，也是在这盏街灯下，这颗灵魂水晶碎裂成两半，同时，他见到了那位有着与少年奥尔什方相似脸孔的孩子——或许正因为如此，他没有追究少年报上“密斯托”这样云雾街孤儿常用的假名，甚至答应了帮他做几件事，用以回收刚才灵魂水晶碎裂时被他吸收走的以太。

密斯托拥有着依托思念将死去之人幻化出实体的能力，类似短暂的复生。少年希望用这样的方式帮助那些因离别而悲伤的人们，却总力有不逮，未能尽意。所以在那之后……

光将恢复原状的灵魂水晶收回口袋。现在，密斯托夺去的以太已经回到水晶，很多难以言明的情绪也尽都尘埃落定，而他还有另外一件重要的事情不得不去面对。光之战士慢慢走过长长的廊桥，基础层的街灯还未亮起，在愈发沉黯的黄昏里，他的脚下像是一道没有尽头的深渊。

目的地并不遥远，但光走了很长时间。尽管从神拳痕回到伊修加德的路上他打了很长时间的腹稿，可事到临头，还是没有什么底气。久违地，他感到有些紧张，又无可奈何。

他叩响了门扉。

开门的是那位年迈的精灵，博雷尔子爵府的总管：“是您啊，欢迎光临。您是来找我家主人的吗？”

光之战士点点头：“打扰了。艾默里克大人在家中吗？”

“很抱歉，我家主人今晚去参加一个宴会了，恐怕还要一段时间才能回来。您如果不忙的话，不如进来休息一会儿？”

“不麻烦您了，我晚些再来拜访。”光摇摇头，离开了子爵府。夜色围拢过来，他看着不远处的街灯在雾中投下一线明晰的柔光和纷飞的大雪，发觉自己其实无处可去。

在灵魂水晶碎裂的时间里，他的力量也大打折扣，战斗给他留下了不少新的伤痕，有那么几次真的是险死还生，但那又怎么样呢，身为众所周知的英雄，他没有懦弱或者退缩的余地。好在现在水晶复原，在超越之力的帮助之下，有些棘手的伤势已经几乎复原了。

但有些伤痕是无法复原的，甚至他自己都无法原谅自己。

光静静地倚靠在占星院的阶梯旁，灯火拖出来长长的阴影将这位黑衣的敖龙整个笼罩住了。从贴身的衣袋里，他摸出了一枚温润的菱形耳坠，在他手心里泛出湛蓝的色泽。

——这是守护天节转日的凌晨，他抵达神拳痕的时候在衣兜里发现的、艾默里克的耳坠。愧疚、惶恐、尴尬或者难以置信……都很难表达那个夜晚他突然发现黑发精灵一身欢好痕迹躺在自己床上沉沉睡去时的复杂心情。在越来越频繁的记忆断层的时间里，他都做了些什么？他按了按躁动的心脏，在冷静下来之前，就已经将自己传送到了神拳痕——他可耻地做了个逃兵——这恐怕是光这么多年来头一次退缩，这跟战斗是截然不同的，因为他面对的不是敌人，而是朋友、是自己。

他的身体里必定栖居了一个魔鬼。

但在太阳出来之前，彻夜未眠的他还是用通讯贝联系了艾默里克。或许是出于贵族良好的教养和礼貌，艾默里克的口吻和往常没有区别：“谢谢您的关照，我正打算稍后就回伊修加德了。”

“抱歉……昨天半夜里突然收到朋友的紧急消息，就赶到神拳痕来了，太迟了就没有吵醒你。”他这么解释了自己的不辞而别，心脏因为说谎而快速地跳动着。好在纵使以艾默里克的敏锐，隔着通讯贝也听不出这样细微的端倪。

“别这么说……您还是这么的忙啊。”艾默里克甚至笑了一声，语气轻松得仍像是对待朋友，一如往昔。光听在耳中，有些不是滋味。他甚至有冲动当即向他言明、致歉，却又不知从何说起。或许是因为沉默维持了太长的时间，对方也感到有些疑惑了，“怎么了吗，阁下？”

“不，没什么……对了，我到了这边才发现你的耳坠不知道为什么掉在了我的口袋里……十分抱歉。”

“您不用一直向我道歉……”艾默里克的话说到这里，就顿住了。他似乎觉察了光的尴尬，也在思索着该如何开口。以太杂波的细微噪声令人感到压抑而畏惧，光之战士打破了这样的沉默。

“下次见面我再还给你，到时候……”他踌躇了片刻，握了握手心里的那块蓝色的宝石，接着说道，“……到时候我们谈一谈吧。”

艾默里克答应了。

轻微的脚步声打断了光之战士的回忆。他将那颗耳坠收回怀中，站直了身体。远处走来三五个人，为首的，正是那位伊修加德的领袖。他正与副官交待着什么，过了一会儿，他发现了他，脸上便露出笑容来，“英雄阁下，您怎么在这里？”

“我想稍微占用您一点私人时间，艾默里克。”光之战士答道。艾默里克走过街灯来到了他的身旁，光注意到他身上浮动着浅浅的酒气，脸上也泛着薄红。但他湖水一般的眼睛里依旧有着理性的辉光，同时也漾着笑意，“那我们进屋再聊。”接着又回头向自己的副官说道，“露琪亚，照刚才谈的去办，不过不用着急，你先回去休息一晚上。”

“是。”副官行了礼，与随行的几位神殿骑士一起折返，那个方向，分明就是往骑士团总部去的。艾默里克对她的勤奋也无可奈何。

占星院离博雷尔子爵府非常近，两个人没走多久就到了。管家将他们迎进来，奉上准备好的醒酒汤和热茶，送进了艾默里克的书房里。黑发精灵目送老管家退出房间，这才将目光投向光之战士。敖龙没有戴头盔，黑色的短发并不柔顺地支棱着，雪白的鳞片覆盖在眉心、下巴与脸侧，令他不笑的时候显得有些冷肃。

短短的路途之中，艾默里克已经从光之战士不同寻常的沉默中敏锐地嗅到了什么。他松了松领口，低头端起那杯似乎本来是给光之战士准备的红茶喝了一口，眉头也因为那特意减少了桦木糖浆用量的茶水淡淡的苦涩而皱了起来。光之战士注意到他手指其实在微微颤抖。

“你喝了很多酒吗？”光问他。

“还算应付得过来，您不用担心。”黑发精灵含糊地笑了笑。他没有坐下，只是半靠在书桌的桌台上，眼睛里像是淌进了一段碧波，整个人不再跟往常那样像弓弦似的紧绷着，显得慵懒又不失优雅：“您来找我是有什么需要帮忙的吗？请尽管开口。”

“不。”光之战士觉得自己也许挑了个错误的时机，但迟疑了一下，还是将话说完，“我是来向您道歉的，艾默里克阁下。”

他很少用这样的敬语。艾默里克失神了片刻，接着笑了起来。他放下了手中不合口味的红茶，微微直起身来：“道歉？”他咀嚼了一遍这个单词，缓步靠近了那位敖龙骑士，仰头看进了他漆黑的眼瞳，“为什么？”

“我……”光没有来得及说什么。嘴唇与温热的唇瓣一触即分，滚烫的呼吸却仍在纠缠着。在光之战士反应过来之前，他的身体已经先一步忠诚地揽住了精灵劲瘦的腰肢，将这个意料之外的吻继续了下去。他品尝到了艾默里克舌尖残留着的糖浆甜腻的味道，混合着淡淡的酒香，是那么令人沉醉。

津液交换的水声在寂静的书房里清晰可闻，两个人的呼吸都有些凌乱了。黑发精灵攀着光的肩膀，冰凉的手指摩挲着敖龙同样尚未回温的鳞片，下面却微微抬起大腿，在他穿着皮甲的胯间蹭了一下。“您的盔甲真碍事。”在亲吻的间隙里，艾默里克笑着这么说道。他醇厚的嗓音说着这样轻佻的话语，脸上那副风流的神情，光之战士即便是在欧米伽时空狭缝之中、因着灵魂与肉身彻底的以太化而窥见的自身封印的记忆碎片里也没有见到过。

——但意外地很合适，光之战士忍不住想。明明是高高在上的议长阁下、总骑士长大人……露出这样有失贵族风度的模样，却丝毫没有违和感，只令人觉得着迷。

光之战士感到一阵口干舌燥。

“艾默里克……”事情的发展已然完全出乎光之战士的预期。他很想说些什么来挽回这样荒诞的局面，但艾默里克提前截住了他的话语。他的嘴唇湿润而饱满，弯着那样漂亮而暧昧的弧度：“抱歉，阁下，我现在有些醉了，恐怕没办法进行理性的思考与交谈。如果您不喜欢，请直接将我推开，您也知道，我在力量上是没有办法同英雄阁下抗衡的，更没有可能强暴您。”

他的话说得直白而条理分明，根本不像是酒醉之人讲出来的，但光之战士没有办法追究这一点，他最后那一句话尽管没有带着嘲弄与讥讽，但依旧令光感到愧疚、无所适从，更何况精灵的嘴唇再度热情地吻了上来，而他发现自己其实没有办法拒绝他。

自己的确挑了个不好的时机来找艾默里克谈话……不过或许，即便换一个时间，也不会得到更好的回答。

“他们给你喝的究竟是酒还是春//药啊……”结束了这个绵长而湿热的吻，光之战士发出一声轻叹，手指抚去了黑发精灵唇边残留的水渍。艾默里克因为短暂的缺氧而喘息着，眼神也有片刻的涣散。明亮的灯光将他映得肌理分明，光甚至看得到他松开的衣领底下藏着的锁骨。他不由自主地回忆起艾默里克身体的温度，在从前许多个他不曾参与的夜晚……

他硬了。

与此同时地，他的心中泛起莫名得寸进尺的恼怒与嫉妒。这曾是离光之战士非常遥远的负面情绪，但现在的的确确地出现了：“可是如果今晚我不来找你，你要怎么解决呢，总长阁下？”

说话间呼出的热气让黑发精灵感到有些痒。他微微侧了侧头，看向光之战士的眼神无辜而茫然，舌头却悄悄舔了一下光之战士放在他唇边的手指指尖。接着，他稍稍退开了些，修长的手指灵巧地解下胸前的绶带，轻轻地松开手扔在了一边，上头环绕着脖颈的龙形装饰落在地毯上，发出沉闷的响声，接着是肩甲，长袍……他向后靠在办公桌台上，贴身的蓝色里衣和黑色靴裤包裹着他瘦长的身躯。艾默里克用他带着醉意的眼瞳勾着光之战士，解开了左上臂扣着皮革长手套的金属锁扣，搁在了一旁。

俨然是一副要做给自己看的模样。

光之战士看着他，想了想，从怀里取出一根头部绷带，走上前去，蒙住了艾默里克的眼睛，在他脑后随手系了一个活结：“开始吧。”某种恶劣的心态作祟，他甚至刻意让自己的声音显得平静而冷淡。

视线被完全剥夺，艾默里克抿了抿嘴唇，掩盖了心中浮出的不安感。他不再做多余的动作，一只手向后撑着桌台，另一手隔着裤子抚慰自己的性器。事实上，他已经很久没有做这样的事了，他本身并非一个耽于情欲的人。他对饮酒也非常克制，从来不会令自己陷入失态的境地。他头脑其实非常清醒，在回来的路上，艾默里克就已经猜到了光之战士的来意，又或者说……在格里达尼亚接到来自光之战士通讯贝的呼叫时，他就已经知道了会有这一刻的到来。

——光已经知道了之前发生的事。

这是多么的荒唐而又尴尬！不单单是他，恐怕素来正直善良的光之战士，也是不知该如何面对了。如果没有意外，这段关系在光之战士说出“抱歉”两字的时候，就注定了将要结束。但该怎样表达呢，自己在暗光的强制之下，竟也在……暗中享受着它。只要不影响国家的未来，他能够容忍光加诸于自身的恶劣而亲密的行径，甚至有着隐约的、共守着一个秘密的快乐。

好在他现在已经“喝醉了”。他可以暂且抛下羞耻心，用行动替代那些羞于启齿的背德之言，用以试探光的态度。

密实的绷带遮住了他的视线。他看不到光之战士，也不知道自己这样将欲望与渴求摊开在他面前，他是怎样的反应……是淡漠、是嘲弄、是震惊，还是与自己相同的欲求？

他会推开他、远离他、离开这个房间这座城池，还是会接纳他、拥抱他、将这段怪诞的关系重新开始？

“你走神了吗？这样无精打采的。”光的声音蓦地响了起来。一根手指轻轻弹了一下他的性器，令他为之发出一声低呼。

“唔……光？”艾默里克忍不住叫了他一声。艾默里克听见了光呼吸的声音。他走近到自己的面前，戴着皮革手套的手指将他的大腿分得更开了一些。他按捺不住地硬了起来。而与此同时的，光之战士的声音响在了他的头顶：“怎么，你自慰的时候还要确认我的存在吗？”

艾默里克看不见光的神情，也不知道他下一步要做些什么。未知的黑暗给了他更多想象的空间，他几乎一下子就回忆起了过去的那些夜晚，光的抚摸与拥抱，尽管不愿意承认，但每一次强势的进入，都能令他得到难以言喻的快感……

艾默里克的呼吸变得更加粗重了，他的手伸了进去，硬起来的性器将弹性良好的靴裤撑起了鼓囊囊的一包。“是的，嗯……阁下……”他诚实地回答了光之战士的问话。

他听见光之战士笑了一声，紧接着，两只戴着皮革手套的手指探进了他的嘴巴，勾了一下他的舌头。艾默里克顺从地舔了舔它，接着小心地咬着手套的指尖偏头将它扯得松了一些。他花了一点时间用嘴巴为光褪下了已经湿淋淋的手套，“啪”地一声甩在了一旁。光被他取悦了，手指按过他唇边的水痕，接着将他贴身的里衣卷了上去。

“你在想着什么，艾默里克？”光问他。

光偏冷的手指在他胸膛摩挲，将他自己的唾液随意涂抹。尽管壁炉让这间书房的温度十分舒适，但水痕风干的凉意依旧令人感到颤栗。

艾默里克手指灵活地撸动着，他知道该怎么样给自己带来更多的快感。光在看着自己，他的视线像带着温度似的，将他体内的情欲烘得更加炽烈：“我在、我在想您……”他喘息着，声音已经变得沙哑。

“想我做什么？”光接着问他。他的手指捉住了艾默里克胸前的肉粒，有一下没一下地搔刮揉捏着。黑暗之中，感官变得愈发敏锐了起来，原本迟钝的地方，竟也因为这样的触碰生出一丝奇异的痛与痒。艾默里克自己都没有发现他的身体已经诚实地挺起了胸膛。他用另一只手摸到了光之战士覆着鳞质的手臂，接着找到了他的下巴。他向光之战士索求一个热切的吻，滚烫的呼吸交织在了一起。

是的，他的脑子记得，他的身体也记得。在那个假日的午夜之后，光给予的快感就已经深深烙印在了他的灵魂，它强势、粗暴、彻底的占有，正是那时候感情上一贯踌躇、退缩、否定的他需要的东西。

“我……哈啊……我想您干我……光、啊……”艾默里克喘息着，声音因为情欲的挤压而变得破碎。快感在由他的胸膛、他的指尖汇聚在了一起，将他的身体烧灼地微微发烫。当他说出这句话的时候，他好像在黑暗中看见了亮光，他在这样令人几乎睁不开眼的亮光里达到了高潮。

一个轻吻落在了他的唇上。

光搂住了几乎瘫软的黑发精灵，解开了他蒙眼的头部绷带。他浅蓝色的眼睛有些涣散，脸上因为酒精和情欲而泛着红。

“你醉着吗，艾默里克？”光轻柔地咬着他的下巴。

艾默里克勉力平复着错乱的呼吸，回应了他的亲吻：“不，我很清醒，阁下。”

“你方才孤注一掷的样子，真令人喜欢。”光摩挲着他的后颈，另一手将艾默里克的裤子拽了下去。浓稠的精水将他的裤子弄得一塌糊涂。

“我也喜欢您。”艾默里克配合着他的动作，声音沙哑而性感。没有更可爱的回答了，光忍不住再次低头吻他：“艾默里克，我更恨自己了。为什么那时不是我？竟让‘那家伙’抢了先。”他把手指沾上的浊液抹在艾默里克的大腿根，接着熟练地替艾默里克脱了靴子和裤子，将两条笔直而修长的腿分开，自后腰的小包里取出了常备着的食材——尽管每次见到艾默里克的时候都会另作他途的——薰衣草精油。

“您现在是、唔……”艾默里克忍耐着久未使用的地方被进入的不适应，但问题还未提出，就被光用一个吻堵了回去。

“我没有在做爱的时候聊闲天的习惯，总长阁下。明天或者另外找个时间我会向你详细汇报说明。”光说着话，已经有两根手指挤了进去。他对艾默里克的身体了如指掌，知道该如何让他没有功夫去想些有的没的。他开始浅浅地抽插，很快就如愿以偿地听见艾默里克发出一声短促的呻吟，又下意识地咬住的嘴唇。

他努力忍耐着情欲的羞耻模样，实在令人中意。可光并不满足于此。他低下头来，将吻印在艾默里克的下巴、脖颈，以至于叼住了他的喉结，在它滚动的时候舔吮，像狮子玩弄他的猎物。要害被制的黑发精灵困顿地摇着头，喉咙里压抑着的声音却再也忍耐不住了：“不、别……别这样……”

光之战士笑了一声，从善如流地转移了阵地。他将湿热的亲吻与偶然的噬咬烙在艾默里克的颈侧、胸膛，他感到自己体内深埋的、来自恶魔的血液开始暗暗地沸腾。他想要将他全然地占有、吞噬、打上自己的记号，让他彻底地在爱欲之中放纵、沉沦、变得仅仅是艾默里克，一个与他相爱的精灵，而不是神殿骑士团的总长、上议院的议长、伊修加德的领袖。

但他并不能够如此。他想要拥抱的，是他完整的、熠熠生辉的灵魂。

“我的大剑为你挥舞，艾默里克。”光突然抬起头来，直视着艾默里克的眼睛。他拉起精灵的手，将一个吻印在他的手背上，像骑士宣誓了他的忠诚。

他突然的话语令艾默里克有些吃惊，接着，他微笑了起来：“那我能要求您做一件事吗？”

“请您下令。”

艾默里克伸出手，捧起光之战士的脸来。他亲吻了一下敖龙雪白的犄角，轻声说道：“进来。”

光之战士眼中的讶然很快融化成了笑意。他自然没有办法拒绝艾默里克的邀请，但是他也知道现在还不是时候。

“从前的你可没有这么迫不及待。”光调侃着他，用只有两个人能听到的音量，暧昧却克制。尽管里面又湿又热，但久未使用的地方依旧紧得过分。他懂得该如何让两个人都获得最高的快感，而并不是一场单方面的享乐，“再放松点，艾默里克。”

艾默里克的名字在他舌尖滚动着，好像余音都带着一丝桦木糖浆的甜意，令人喜欢。他忍不住再次低下头去亲吻黑发精灵羞得发烫的面颊，又叫了他一声，“艾默里克。”

细腻的精油几乎打湿了他整个腿根，薰衣草典雅的淡香弥漫在书房里。在这个安静的晚上，手指进出的声音是那么清晰可闻。方才那两个字恐怕已经用尽了总骑士长毕生的羞耻心，艾默里克窘迫地将额头抵在光之战士胸口冷硬的盔甲上，企图让那凉意冷却一时发热的头脑，却被连接处的剑形搭扣膈了一下。

“您的盔甲真碍事。”他再次含糊地说着，手指在他胁下寻找皮制的搭扣。

“你要帮我脱下它吗？”光笑着问他。

“还要请您教我。”艾默里克回答。光当然从善如流。他依着光之战士的指导准确地找到暗黑骑士甲衣的皮带锁扣，将之一一解除。尽管它相对其他战士或骑士的铁甲已经轻便许多，但这依然不是一件轻松的事情，更何况他的一部分心神还被后穴里逐渐增多的手指带来的隐秘的酸胀与快感所牵引着。

艾默里克的心中泛起一阵奇异的感觉。在几个月以前的总长室里，敖龙也曾要求他做这样的事，而后在阿拉米格，自己也被迫教他如何解除自己的衣裳，可这一次他做着同样的事，却不再感到耻辱……割裂的感觉令他感到颤栗，他忍不住想，是不是自己已经因为暗光的强制而发生改变，还是自己其实本来就……是如此的淫荡而不知廉耻，以至于在他的养父、博雷尔子爵生前所用的书房里，用过去那些难堪得难以述诸于口的经历要挟、勾引一个男人。

他的内心深处感到有一丝难堪，但在光的抚慰下，又深埋了下去。光的盔甲已经尽数解除，身上仅剩的一件棉质的里衬脱下去，便露出了光裸的胸膛。泛着微光的白色鳞片从脖颈一直向下覆盖到了胸口，一道可怖的疤痕横穿而过，在坚硬的鳞片上留下了浅浅的白痕。还有很多别的伤疤留在这具健美的肉体上，而胸腹间还缠着绷带，艾默里克甚至嗅到了一丝淡淡的血的腥气。

“您受伤了。”黑发精灵手指轻轻摸了一下那渗着血色的绷带边缘，得到的却是光之战士不大在意的回答：“常有的事，不过其实已经差不多好了。你也知道我有超越之力护佑，伤势恢复得很快。比起这个……”他顿了一下，抽离了手指，将带出的油脂抹在艾默里克的腿根上，“我要进来了。”

“不，等等……不要在这儿……”艾默里克的声音甚至有些慌乱。

“你刚才可不是这么说的。”光却没有应允，他无法再忍耐下去了。从裤子里解放出来的性器抵在了经过充分扩张的穴口，光的声音低沉而不容置疑，“你又想到了什么，艾默里克？现在后悔的话已经迟了。”

内里被强势地填满，艾默里克的喉咙里溢出一声呜咽。他原本是坐在桌上的，但为了方便扩张，变成了靠在桌沿。光猝不及防的进入，令他手一下子没撑稳，整个后腰被桌台并不圆润的棱角撞得生疼，但敏感点被狠狠擦过，又让这声呻吟变了调子。他几乎下意识地环住敖龙的脖颈，另一只手撑在身后，但突然勃发的欲望令光一时也有些失控。他蛮横的抽插令艾默里克难以稳住身形，总不可避免地磕到书桌，“你……哈啊、你慢些……等、等等……”

光注意到了他尴尬的姿势，捞起两条修长而笔直的长腿，架在自己腰侧，双手托着艾默里克的腰，底下的伐挞却没有丝毫的停顿，他再次重复了一遍问话，“你刚才又想到了什么？”

黑发精灵摇着头，他跟敖龙贴得那么的近，温热的体温在相互交换着。他别无选择地抱住了光，整个人几乎是挂在了他的身上。这样的姿势让体内驰骋的凶器进到前所未有的深度，让他有一种几乎要被钉死在这儿的错觉。

太久没有做过了。身体深处的那股酸胀的渴求在膨胀着，又被火热的性器碾开。他甚至没有办法吐出一句完整的话来，所有的一切都被撕扯得支离破碎。

“艾默里克？”他听见光叫他的名字，但也无从给出应答。他将额头贴在敖龙肩头，情欲像浪潮一样，在追逐着、逼迫着他，令他止不住喉咙里的声音，“……再……呃……再快……好深，太深了……哈啊……”

光的呼吸也变得急促了许多，他很想现在就亲吻艾默里克，但脑袋两边前伸的龙角是这么的碍事。不过也正因为他们挨得这样近，龙角蹭过他面颊的时候，他几乎能听到艾默里克心脏搏动、血液流淌的诱人声音。莫可名状的感情填满了他整个胸膛，他只能再一次叫他的名字，“艾默里克、你真狡猾……”

紧紧包裹着他的穴道也不知是有意还是无意地收缩着、吸吮着他的性器，像是在催促着什么。他决定下次有机会再让他吐露真言，而现在，至少他的身体是这么的诚实。

保持这样的姿势其实是非常消耗体力的，但暗黑骑士的力量应付这样的强度绰绰有余。艾默里克已经又射了一次，精水弄的两个人的腹部都乱七八糟的，光没有什么花巧的进入因为他自身的重量而变得格外有力，身体最深的地方被顶弄地又酸又胀，尽管进入了不应期，但噬骨的快感却还是从交合的地方流窜到四肢百骸，令人酥得几乎抬不起一根手指。

光将他重新放在桌台上，手指检阅一般地抚过他的胸膛与腰腹。他熟悉艾默里克身上的每一个敏感点，很轻易地就能重新撩拨起他的欲念。精灵黑色的卷发已经被汗水濡湿了，胸膛随着他喘息的节奏在剧烈地起伏着。他的眼神像舀进去了一整勺糖浆，湿漉漉、黏糊糊的。他在这间从少年时就异常庄重、严肃的书房里被干到大脑放空，几乎容不下更多思考的空间，只能追寻着本能的需索与渴求，从光那里迫切地得到了一个吻。

“你太着急了，艾默里克……”光摩挲着他面颊边被敖龙角划出的浅痕，有些无奈地笑了一下，“不过这样也很好……”

他的吻再度落了下来。也许是因为龙角，他的亲吻永远是这么认真而小心，以至于会给人一种深情的错觉，不小心就要溺亡于其中。

不过这样也很好。

艾默里克将他抱得更紧。很难说最后他们做了多久，窗外的夜色始终是那么的深浓。这一回敖龙像是做什么标记一般地，射在了他的体内。浓稠的精水随着他的抽离带了出来，将桌台弄得一片狼藉。他们身上烙了许多痕迹，也是从前刻意没有留下的。艾默里克心中泛起一丝莫可名状的餍足与困倦，却是一根手指都抬不起来了。光随手扯了方才蒙眼用的绷带擦了擦桌子上的东西，轻声问他：“你的卧室在哪儿？我抱你过去？”

艾默里克摇摇头，正要答话，便听见了叩门的声音，紧张得浑身一绷。隔了一会儿，老管家的声音才传了过来，口吻与平时没有什么两样：“主人，您房间的浴室热水已经备好了，您随时可以使用。”

“知道了。”艾默里克勉力让自己的声音显得平静，但话出口才发现嗓音沙哑极了。

“你刚才叫得太过头了。”光小声跟他耳语，果不其然地看见精灵耳尖一下子变得通红。他笑了一声，说道，“管家已经走了。”

“他什么时候来的？”艾默里克问他。

“说话的时候来的吧，谁知道呢。”光答着话。

精灵勉强从桌台来撑起酥软的身体，这一番动作让肚子里留下的精水又流出来了不少，再抬头看那敖龙似笑非笑地模样，实在令人羞恼，“还不是你害的？”

“是啊，我会负责的。”光说着话，想了一下，却是一股邪念作祟，一手按着艾默里克的手亲吻了过去，另一只手却悄悄地捏着那条绷带，又挤进了他松软的后穴里。

“唔、你……呃……”颇为粗糙的棉布不由分说地塞了进去，由手指带着蹭过位置很浅的敏感点，还坏心地搅了一下。快感陡然升腾而起，又随着敖龙手指的离去又慢慢趋于平缓。那条绷带留在了里面，外头残余了一小段，像坠了一条诡异的小尾巴。

“这样走动的时候就不会漏出来了。”光恬不知耻地解释了自己的行为，从地上捡起来艾默里克的外袍和裤子，“给你。”

艾默里克为之气结，但又并没有将之取出来，只是伸手接过了自己的衣服。光之战士倒是不准备再着甲，毕竟待会儿去浴室也好卧室也好，都不怎么方便，但艾默里克始终非常注重仪表，衣裳这个时侯也穿得一丝不苟，让自己显得跟平时没有什么区别。

“很好，这样即使有人看见了你，也不会发现你屁股里夹着别的东西。”光笑着说道。

他跟那位果然是同一个人，恶劣起来简直一模一样。艾默里克被他讲得无地自容，一刻也不想多呆了，简单收拾了一下桌台上的痕迹，便推开门领着光之战士往自家楼上走去了。

 

待续


	5. 英雄的幻影（下）

（下）

其实在迈出第一步的时候，艾默里克就感到一阵后悔。不动的时候，塞在后穴里的东西存在感还不算高，但走起来时，却实在令人难以忽视。

他本该在一开始就阻止光之战士的，而事到如今，他唯有忍耐了。宅邸里的灯光调得有些晦暗，仆从们都没有了影子，显得非常安静。他维持着表面的镇定往楼上走，却只有紧攥着楼梯扶手，才能支撑住酸软的双腿，不至于倒在半路上。

太过了……他勉力压抑着这样异常的触感。那团粗糙的绷带进得不深，但正好被推在了敏感点附近的位置，走动的时候摩擦着肠道，简直就像是被带着茧子的手指刻意而直接地按压那里似的，既快乐又煎熬。

“看来你需要一点帮助，总长阁下。”光之战士的声音在身后响起，尾音上扬，带着一丝笑意。艾默里克的默许和纵容助长了他内心深处来自恶魔血统的黑暗欲望。他看着走在身边的黑发精灵——他困顿地咬着下唇，眉眼间尽是忍耐的神色——他的一切都是这么的令人愉悦。

然而艾默里克摇摇头，选择了拒绝。他其实依旧有些畏惧于敖龙在这方面花样繁多的手段，尤其是在这间宅邸里，随时可能会被朝夕相对的仆人撞破，更让人羞于面对了。

光笑了一声，没有勉强。

艾默里克头一次觉得自己的卧室是这么的遥远，与快感抗争，甚至比所有会议都更令人心力交瘁。等到他的手指终于握住房门的把手将它推开的时候，整个人险些腿软得栽进去。光捞了他一把，将门顺手关上。

精灵的脸上已经布满了红潮，烛火之中，他那双潮湿的湛蓝眼睛，简直像是一汪碧水。他被抽干了全部的力气与意志似的，靠在门板上不住地喘息着，手指紧紧握住了敖龙的手臂：“拿……哈啊……拿出来……”

“我还以为你刚才拒绝我的好意，是舍不得它呢。”光用手背蹭了蹭艾默里克发烫的面颊，故意调侃了一句，另一只手却从艾默里克制服的下摆伸了进去，隔着裤子揉了一下精灵紧翘的屁股，并不意外地听见了他喉咙里溢出一声细微的呻吟：“不、不行……别闹了……”

光没有停止他的行为。里面饱浸了汁液的绷带因为这一番动作存在感愈发地强烈起来。快感充盈在身体的每一个角落，似乎下一秒就要满溢出来了。艾默里克有心想要挣脱，却被圈在他和门板中间，无处可躲，更别提用酸软的四肢将他推开了。肉体的渴望与他的精神意志相冲突之时，光之战士格外喜欢他这副被欲念所逼迫的样子。

“艾默里克阁下。”光叫了一声他的名字，语气带了些严肃的意味，显得有些异常。

艾默里克抬头看向他。

“虽然有些不合时宜，不过……”光之战士声音有些低沉，他注视着艾默里克，漆黑的眼瞳像是一道温柔的深渊，“如果有什么事你打心底里排斥，你要同我说。”

精灵楞了一下，接着意识到他说的是什么，点了点头。

“那么……”敖龙话锋一转，低下头来在他耳边问着话，呼出的热气让艾默里克耳尖一阵发痒：“你喜欢这个吗？”

敖龙顺着臀缝摸了进去，手指缠着残留在外的绷带轻轻绕了两圈，牵得敏感的肠道又一阵紧缩，于敖龙而言，这更像是在挽留那根粗糙的绷带了。艾默里克被刺激得发出一声低吟，他下意识想要摇头，可又迟疑了一下。尽管他是改革的领导者，但情事方面，他其实是偏向于传统的，从数月前伊修加德的那个午夜开始发生的这许多事，是他此前想都没有想到过的耻辱，然而他发现自己竟都接受了、甚至是享受着。

而理由……无非就那么一个罢了。

“我……”艾默里克表情有些挣扎，他闭了闭眼睛，长长的眼睫垂落下一片明晰的阴影。这样的事，他很难说喜爱，也很难说厌斥，最终，他摇了摇头：“我不知道。”

光笑了一笑，接着低下头来，将亲吻印在艾默里克的嘴唇上。他将那根已经被完全浸湿的布条抽了出来，绵长的快感摧折着敏感的神经，艾默里克浑身一阵细微的痉挛，仰起头来吐出一声呻吟来，修长的脖颈也因此毫不设防地裸露在了敖龙的眼前。他忍不住在精灵的颈侧轻轻咬了一口，再次轻车熟路地将他身上的总长制服脱了去。

作为总骑士长少有几项小小的奢侈项目之一，艾默里克的卧房里设置了一个隔间做浴室。光之战士将已然脱力的精灵抱进浴池里，也不显得拥挤。温热的水流将人懒洋洋地包裹着，艾默里克放松了下来，方才的纵欲让他连抬起一根手指的劲儿都没有了。光之战士微凉的手掌正用恰到好处的力道替他按摩酸痛的地方，没有刻意撩拨情欲的触碰，一样令人感到舒服。

艾默里克趴在池边，头枕在臂上，听着身后有一下没一下的水声。屋子里的管弦乐琴正播放着柔缓的小调，催得人昏昏欲睡。光将温热的水捧了一捧洒在他的背脊上，看着它们一股股顺着麦色的肌肤滑落下去，汇入蒸腾的微茫水雾之下去，乐此不疲。艾默里克半眯着眼睛由着他摆弄，意识在这一刻逸散如同夜里柔柔浮动着的光晕，悄静而酣甜。

“艾默里克？”

他听见光之战士轻轻唤了一声自己的名字，于是含糊地“嗯”了一声当做应答。

“你要睡着了。”

“没有，阁下，只是觉得现在这样很好。”艾默里克懒洋洋的没有动弹，嗓音也很轻，带了些沙哑，很轻易地就能听出来其中的些许贪恋。

光笑了一声，抬手亲昵地揉了一把他柔软的卷发：“至少私底下，你应该换个称呼，骑士长阁下。比如直接叫我的名字。”

“说起这个……”艾默里克想到了什么，偏了偏头：“您现在究竟是……我的意思是，您跟从前都不太一样了。”

光的动作顿了一下，好一会儿才叹了口气：“说来话长……从头跟你说吧。现在我回首往事——不论是讨伐蛮神的胜利，亦或是被诬陷、通缉——说实话，时常感觉很多经历都像隔了层纱一样不真切，没有什么实感。我不知道这是因为所谓的被母水晶精炼，还是因为我自己的某些缺陷——你知道，我没有来到艾欧泽亚之前的记忆。”他沉默了片刻，“……直到奥尔什方死在我的面前。”

听到熟悉的名字，艾默里克偏了偏头，想要去看光之战士的眼睛，但又按捺了下来，等着他接着说下去。

“那个时侯，悲伤和憎恨的情感头一次那么清晰地出现在我麻木的心里……我的挚友，他是为我而死的。”光之战士的声音显得非常低沉，“‘为奥尔什方报仇’，我说过这样的话，事实上，这的确就是我心底的声音。我第一次这么清楚地知道自己要做什么。或许‘另一个我’的觉醒，就是从那个时侯开始的。”

“在那之后不久，我在云雾街接触到了暗黑骑士弗雷，我内心的负面情绪透过灵魂水晶支配了已死骑士的肉身，一直企图唤醒我真实的内心，才有了后来白云崖要塞的一战，你应该是知道的。”光的语气是很平静的。

“是，我听说了。”艾默里克回答他，迟疑了片刻，又说道，“我一直以为您和奥尔什方阁下是更为密切的关系，不过当时没有追问您……”

光之战士楞了一下，“没有的事，你怎么会这么想？”

艾默里克斟酌着说道：“或许正是因为您在此之前从来没有这么直接、鲜明地表达过自己的情感吧……”他露出些许如释重负的神情来，“现在才知道原来有这样的渊源，请您继续说吧。”

光之战士哑然失笑，忍不住伸手揉了一下他的脑袋：“我重新接纳了我的负面情感，尽管在水晶的影响下，它依旧只能蛰伏着，但它的影响确实是存在的，就好像监牢打开一扇窗户，风就能够吹进来一样。那段时间里……必须得承认，艾默里克，你吸引着我。你在前段时间问过我，我拯救伊修加德究竟是因为海德林，还是出于自身的意志，现在可以回答你了。如果回到从前，我一样会站在你的身边。”

“感谢您……”艾默里克露出一丝微笑来。

光之战士却发出了一声叹息：“所以我更要向你道歉，也正是因如此，才会被‘他’有机可乘，发生了……那样的事。我其实直到阿拉米格那次，都一直没能觉察。之后我被叫去讨伐美神吉祥天女，所以没能送你。战斗结束的时候我看着她代表治愈与复生的以太重新回归海德林……希望你不要怪我……我那时想起了奥尔什方。如果可以，我最想挽回的就是他的生命。那是我此生一大憾事。”

“当然，奥尔什方阁下也是我的朋友……他是一名真正的骑士。”艾默里克说道。

“那之后，我曾经传送回过一次伊修加德，不过没有来得及找你。我途经终卫要塞的时候，灵魂水晶突然碎裂，然后我见到了一个叫做密斯托的孩子。”光声音轻飘飘地浮在夜色之中，向艾默里克讲述自己的故事，“他阴差阳错地吸纳了我半块水晶的以太，并提出要我帮助他寻找一些需要帮助的人，等他们完成心愿之后，才能将以太还给我。我答应了。密斯托能够依靠对死者强烈的思念，用以太将死者幻化出来。虽然时效很短，也是一种类似复生的奇迹之术……”

光之战士的声音顿了一顿，又接着说道，“总之之后发生了几次惊险的战斗。随着水晶碎裂，我的力量开始衰退，记忆的细微断层也越来越多了。我开始有所怀疑。”他抿了抿唇，“在结束一次事件之后，我回到伊修加德，在圣堂上的时候，我再次见到了你……后来的事……我很意外，艾默里克，那时我甚至不知道怎么面对自己、面对你。我借机逃走了。”

“在神拳痕，我找到了前段时间失踪的密斯托。再见面的时候我才知道他是什么……愿力和以太，艾默里克，你知道我做了什么？我竟然因为自己的憾恨而召唤了一个蛮神……不论我是有心还是无意，不论他是强大还是弱小，我都必须将他终结……”

“他从我的思想和愿望之中诞生，说的话也正戳中我的痛脚。‘只要继续战斗，就会失去同伴’，回顾往事，这悲伤似乎的确是不可避免的。”他好像陷入回忆之中，声音低得像是喃喃自语，停顿片刻，又振作了起来，“但是为了失去的同伴所怀揣的理想与希望，我没有办法停滞不前。那是非常艰难的一战。我想我差点就会死在那里。但潜伏在内心之中的黑暗重新化身，与我并肩战斗……惨烈的胜利，让我们都筋疲力竭。不过这也正是我与‘他’交融的一个契机。在不久之后与西德他们一起去的欧米伽时空狭缝里，肉体与灵魂高度以太化之后，我也接收到了‘他’绝大部分的记忆和思维，最后就变成了现在的样子。在水晶还未复原之前，我终于融合了自己的黑暗面，也不得不面对自己犯下的罪行……艾默里克，我很抱歉……实际上我到这里来，已经做好了最坏的打算……”

“啊……您打算怎么做？”艾默里克问道。

光的唇边浮出一丝苦笑：“我甚至愿意用生命来偿还，只要你要。”

艾默里克摇了摇头：“您从邪龙的爪下拯救了我的祖国，每一个伊修加德人都承蒙您的恩情。不过您应该知道……”他转过身来，看向光之战士，“我选择原谅您，不仅仅是因为这个。”

“可你已经知道，那个时侯的我并不是……”

“那不是英雄的幻影，是您的一部分，不是吗？”艾默里克朝他笑了笑，“况且这种事本来也很难说……我问过自己很多次，最终只得出了这样的答案，是的，我喜爱您。如果您并不爱我，那么就让一切在现在这一刻彻底结束，这是给我最好的补偿；如果相反，我想您的性命是不够的……”

“那你想要什么？”光之战士问他。

“我可以理解为您已经做出了选择吗？”艾默里克反问。

“是，我也爱着你，艾默里克。如果今晚我失去你，这将是我不得不接受的、毕生中最大的遗憾。”光漆黑的眼瞳望着眼前的黑发精灵。他的声音有些沉重，又有些释然，糅合在一起，像是穿过伊修加德街衢的一阵夜风。

艾默里克笑了起来。他在水中向光靠近，双手触摸到敖龙覆盖着硬质白鳞的面颊与下巴。他捧着光之战士的脸，将一个吻印在了他的嘴唇上。湿热的亲吻顺着下巴的鳞片延伸到脖颈、胸膛。迟钝的鳞片被舌头舔舐着划过时，竟也有别样的触感。敖龙呼吸变得粗浊了起来，他捏了捏艾默里克的后颈，低头轻轻咬了一下精灵的耳尖：“艾默里克，这是你想要的吗？”

“不仅仅是。不过的确，此刻，现在，我想要您。”艾默里克凝视着光，将他推到了浴池的边缘。他们二人身量都很高，坐在水中时，水只漫到他们胸腹的位置。艾默里克分开腿跨坐在他身上，语气是不容置喙的：“您不能拒绝我。”

光伸手揽住了精灵的腰肢，亲了一下艾默里克的嘴唇，“当然，当然了，我的总长阁下。”

精灵的脸色被热腾腾的水雾蒸得泛起潮红。他抬起手摩挲过光之战士胸膛那一道新愈的长长的伤疤，问他：“这是那时留下的伤吗？”

“是的，阁下。”光点头答道。

“您应该更保重自己。”艾默里克说着，俯下身来，舌头卷过那条疤，像是要用吻将它覆盖掉似的。接着，他修长的手指在水下触摸到了敖龙的性器。它还蛰伏着，但很快就在他的手中硬了起来。精灵其实并没有太多的经验，但他的行为让敖龙在心理上已经得到了极大的满足。光发出一声低低的喟叹：“艾默里克……”

艾默里克没有回答他。很快，手指离开了火热的巨物，精灵抬起腰来，扶着那根东西，将它吃了下去。松软的后穴很顺利地接纳了它，肠道被重新撑开，明晰的快意自内心深处升起，徐徐扩散到四肢百骸。他的动作并不激烈，甚至有些过于缓慢、柔和，将人撩拨得心中十万分难耐，但他神色颇为郑重，甚至像是在进行一场仪式。

怎能不爱他呢？光心里想道。他这么的好。

他的身心好像一起都被温柔地包容。在此之前，他以为艾默里克会更恨他一些，然而从此之后，他知道自己不再是孤身一人了。

光之战士的心中一片柔软。他捧着黑发精灵的脸孔，将虔诚的吻印在了他的眉心：“艾默里克……”

精灵喘息时温热的气息洒在他的脖颈与胸膛上，细微的呻吟从他的喉咙里满溢而出。他并不甚熟练地吞吐着敖龙的性器，每一次进出都带来浴池里温热的水流，让艾默里克甚至有一种被彻底装满的错觉。这一个晚上，他的身体已经经历过数次高潮，现在更是敏感得可怕，可他就是像一个初尝禁果的毛头小子一般，没有办法压抑自己渴望的心情。

他得到了光的回应。他们彼此互相拥有。

艾默里克在一种异乎寻常的满足感之中再次濒临巅峰。他紧紧握着敖龙的肩膀，头抵在他的胸膛，肠道在快感之中一阵难以克制的痉挛，紧接着，他清楚地感觉到一股热流将自己灌满，他的眼前一片茫白，接着浑身像是抽去了筋骨似的，瘫软在了敖龙的怀中。光将一个轻吻落在他濡湿的发顶，接着用手指替他清理里面留下的东西。

艾默里克身体已经差不多到了极限，但精神还尚振奋着。他抱着光，掌心在他后背的鳞片上磨蹭，似乎还有些不确信地，他叫了一声敖龙的名字：“光？”

“嗯，我在。”光应了他一声。

“您会留宿下来吗？”艾默里克问他。

“如果你愿意的话。”光说道。

精灵“嗯”了一声，温热的呼吸洒在了他的心口。

“是不是太过火了，你明天有什么安排吗？”光问他。

“没有，明天是假日。”艾默里克含糊地回答他。

“那再好不过了。”光之战士笑了笑。他完成了清理，将精灵从水中抱了起来，擦干了带回床上。他动作刻意地放轻，并没有将已然昏睡过去的精灵吵醒，接着关了灯，在他额上留下一个轻吻，“晚安。”

这是他们头一回在夜里同塌而眠，在今后，还会有更多更多的、属于两个人的晚上。

 

 

END


	6. 星辰的辉芒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 星芒节贺！

关上灯的那一刻，澄净的月光从高楼的窗子映了进来。长明的烛火映着石壁上交叉的骑枪，泛出微弱而幽冷的色泽。伊修加德的议长阁下在黑暗中闭着眼睛多坐了一会儿，这才站起身来，准备离开办公室结束这一天的工作。  
   
“嘟嘟嘟——”  
   
艾默里克的手指刚握住门把手，便在悄寂的深夜里听见通讯贝一阵蜂鸣般的震颤声。  
   
是光之战士。  
   
他将才开了一道缝的门又关上了：“是您啊。”  
   
一阵短暂的以太杂音之后，光的声音从通讯贝里清晰地传递过来：“是我，艾默里克，你睡了吗？”  
   
“还没有。”艾默里克给出了不出意料的回答。  
   
“我猜你现在应该还在办公室，没有回家。”光对他的作息已经非常熟悉了，“我刚刚回到营地，收到了你邮寄给我的东西，就突然很想听一听你的声音。”  
   
笑意攀上了黑发精灵的唇角和眉梢。他轻笑了两声，回身走到窗边，望向高楼之下被街灯柔柔地点亮的街衢，雪在夜色中寂静地落着。“我还以为您会再晚一些收到，看来莫古力族的邮差没有那么贪玩。”  
   
“毕竟送晚了会被一些脾气暴躁的客人揪掉绒球。”除了光之战士轻松愉快的声音之外，艾默里克还听见通讯贝里传来包装纸被拆开发出哗啦啦的响声。久违地，他感到有一丝紧张，甚至连短暂的沉默都变得有些难以忍受，于是他想了想，开腔说：“……您或许也知道，明天就是星芒节了。在伊修加德，人们会在这一天扮成星神的使者给孩子们送礼物。当然，我不是将您当做小孩子……”  
   
“是、是，我猜贵族们也喜欢在这种节日给心仪的对象赠送礼物。”光之战士语气里带着笑意。  
   
艾默里克低咳了一声，但并没有否认他的话语。他感到有些局促，手指无意识地划拉着粗糙石壁的纹理：“虽然知道您这样强大的冒险者应该不会缺什么，这件礼物相比于您对伊修加德的恩情，也实在微不足道，不过还请您收下它。”他轻声说着，背靠向窗台。烛火只照亮了不过几星尺的距离，跳动着驱赶着围拢而来的黑暗。  
   
“这是两码事，艾默里克。你是为了报恩才给我送礼物的吗？”光问他。  
   
“当然不是。”  
   
“我很高兴得到这样的答案。”对方又笑了起来。艾默里克猜想他已经拆开了盒子，看见了里面的东西。事实也是如此，光之战士此时正抱着小礼盒坐在霍桑营地的篝火边，手指摩挲着那枚做工精致的钥匙，借着星子与弯月的光辉轻声将那张漂亮信笺上手写的地址念了两遍，这才对通讯贝另一头的人说道：“据我所知，伊修加德面向冒险者的住宅区还没有开放吧？”  
   
“是，提案还未通过，不过我身为一名贵族，有额外的房产也不是什么奇怪的事。”艾默里克顿了顿，接着说道，“您是艾欧泽亚的守护者，比其他所有人都要忙碌，我看您发来的坐标，短短几天，几乎将整个大陆都踏遍了。如果您什么时候感到疲倦，想要休息，其实我私心中，还是希望您能回到伊修加德……啊，抱歉，只是多一个选择而已，我也知道您在森都有自己的家，希望它不会给您带来困扰。”  
   
“我可以将它理解为你想要更多地见到我吗？”  
   
“当然。”笑意漫上艾默里克湛蓝的眼睛。办公室里没有开灯，在烛火的映照之下，正是半明半暗的亮度，令人感到私密而安全：“如果我说不，那一定是我说过最拙劣的谎话了。”  
   
对方大笑了起来：“你真的很可爱，艾默里克。”很快，他收敛了些许笑意，声音变得低沉而暧昧，“那么，议长阁下，您刚才是否想起了从前您对我说谎的时候，得到了怎样的惩罚？”  
   
他在“惩罚”两个字上加了重音，让艾默里克身体微微一绷。他几乎立刻就进入了状态，思绪一旦触及那片禁忌的记忆，热流便迅速地涌向下边。他呼吸停滞了一瞬，回答道：“是，是的，阁下。”  
   
“你的回应令人满意，艾默里克。你办公室里还有别的人吗？”光问他。  
   
“不，只有我一个人，怎么了？”  
   
对方轻笑了一声：“你还记得我第一次，是在哪里干你的？”  
   
正是在这间办公室的这张桌子上。  
   
艾默里克感到一丝羞耻。他再次想起了那个夜晚，紧随之而来的，是更多关于光的记忆。他发现自己不仅只想念光，还开始想念他的拥抱与亲吻，他的……够了、够了。艾默里克止住了自己发散的思绪，定了定神。接着，他听见了光之战士的指令：“现在，过去吧。”  
   
他感到面颊在微微发烫，身体也是。  
   
光之战士从通讯贝听见了他将桌上的文件拂到一边的声音。他忍不住开始肖想自己的总长阁下现在是怎样的神情，尽管他相较其他古板守旧的老贵族而言思想格外地开放，但在情事方面他脸皮总是那么的薄。  
   
——不过这样才更可爱。  
   
光想着，笑了起来：“艾默里克，你是不是已经硬了？”  
   
通讯贝的另一头是一阵沉默，好一会儿，才传来精灵因为羞耻而低得几不可闻的声音：“是……”  
   
“作为诚实的奖励，现在你可以摸摸它，你知道怎么做对吗？”  
   
……这算哪门子奖励！  
   
艾默里克心里想着，手指却忍不住从制服的下摆探了进去。他其实依旧不怎么熟练，一切仅凭着本能撸动，何况在经历过更为强烈而直接的高潮之后，这样的自我抚慰，总觉得像是差了点什么。但飘忽的快感还是像空中的雪花一般漂浮着、下落着、堆积着，他的呼吸变得有些散乱，神智却仍敏锐地捕捉到通讯贝另一头突然嘈杂的一阵人声：“……您现在在哪里？”  
   
“我刚路过一个交易所，不少冒险者聚集在那，不过你不用担心，他们都听不见你的声音。”光笑了一声，接着说道，“你还有心思想这些，看来是我的失误，议长阁下，我从前帮你做过的，你还记得吗？”  
   
是的，当然。  
   
敖龙的手指因为常年持握大剑而变得粗糙，覆盖着茧，和自己的手触感截然不同。他体温偏低，即便是做爱的时候，也会显得有些凉。这样的温度与情欲的炽热短兵相接，更令人欲罢不能。  
   
它太清晰了。他当然记得——那些时候敖龙的手指爱抚他的轨迹，从底部而上，带着茧子的拇指顺着攀上性器的顶端，只消轻轻蹭过，就令人一阵难以抑制的颤栗——艾默里克发出一声短促的低吟，忍不住叫了一声对方的名字：“光……”  
   
“我在，艾默里克。你现在感觉怎么样？”对方回应了他。  
   
“我感觉……嗯……非常想念您……”精灵克制着自己的声音，将即要挣出喉咙的呻吟强压了下去。他的声线也因此显得低沉而性感，光之战士不得不承认，光是听到这样的声音，他就几乎无法忍耐了。他的呼吸同样也变得急促，但他没有更多的时间，只能通过通讯贝对艾默里克说道：“是，我也很想现在就亲吻你，在骑枪和旗帜之下脱掉你的制服……你自己玩过吗，艾默里克，你现在摸摸自己的乳头，你会得到更多……你感受到了吗？”  
   
他的声音是那么的近，令艾默里克几乎有一种他就在身边的错觉。如果是这样的话，他说话时吐出的热气会撒在他的耳边，令人感到轻微的痒。艾默里克空出一只手，将衣裳的外袍解下。没有人会在这样的深夜到这里打扰他，他是安全的，他想着，手指从里衣的下摆钻了进去，如光所言地，抚上自己几乎没有刻意触碰过的地方。  
   
它小而迟钝，可是他也记得，这里曾经被玩弄得让自己忍不住挺起胸膛去迎合对方的手指或是舌头，只需要更多一点刺激，更深的刺痒会与快感紧紧纠缠起来，像荆棘之中盛开的玫瑰一样。  
   
“哈啊……”他已经无法忍耐自己的声音。他的呼吸变得炽热，身体也已沉沦于其中。在愈发浓郁的快感之中，他甚至开始产生幻觉，好像这样的抚触并非是来源于自己，而是光，他回溯了时间，重新站在那个午夜的时间点。  
   
“我为自己的私欲而来。”他的亲吻与爱抚紧随其后，烙印在他身体的每一个地方。与他偏冷的体温相反，他的动作永远是那么的热情而有力，强横而直白，令人难以忘怀，让人忍不住自投罗网。  
   
他那时曾经做过很多次关于那个晚上的梦，以他这句话开始，以一句太过模糊的表白作结，然后梦醒之时在羞愧中责难自己对英雄过分的性幻想。而现在，尽管他早已不必以英雄二字定义他的身份，而有着更加密切、更加亲昵的称谓取而代之，可两个人都是这样忙碌，即便被繁杂的政务屏蔽了大多数杂念，然而在这样深深的夜里，长久的分离带来的思念，更加成倍地疯长着。  
   
“光、光……”他的声音传递到了千里之外的爱人耳中，纠缠着对这个名字全部的渴求与欲望，甚至因无法得到满足而带了一丝不甚明显的泣音，“不够……”  
   
光之战士感到一阵口干舌燥。他甚至有些后悔于在这样的时候撩拨艾默里克，但他很快得到了解决方案。  
   
“看来你已经习惯被插入了呢，议长阁下，你手边有没有趁手的润滑工具？”他故意问他。  
   
艾默里克用他湿漉漉的眼睛看了看四周，接着摇头，“不，没有……”  
   
“这可比较难办了呢。不过说得也是，在办公室里放润滑剂有些不像话……”光的声音传了过来，似乎像隔了一层被风吹动的纱一般，变得有些飘忽。但艾默里克没注意到这一点。他开始考虑可行性，并尝试着用被体液沾湿的手指向后开拓自己的身体。  
   
他努力放松着自己，但干涩的甬道抗拒着任何东西的进入。光之战士在另一头听见了什么，声音似乎有些惊讶：“你自己弄湿了手指在扩张吗？”  
   
“是……是的……”艾默里克感到一阵羞耻。他本可以不必做到这样的地步，可他想要感受更多熟悉的东西——毕竟自己的爱抚太过自欺欺人了。  
   
他听见通讯贝里传来光愈发粗浊的呼吸。他闭上眼来，想象着光就站在他的面前。他的目光像是带着灼烫的热度，在舔舐着他的肌肤。他感到内心一阵难言的悸动，甚至舌尖都像缠绕着那一瓶清酒香醇的味道。  
   
“你可以做到的。”那个敖龙在引诱着他，在黑暗之中向着山峰前进。情欲是丛生的森林，在他脚下飞跃着升起，将他推向云端。他触摸到了，尽管艰难而困顿地，他的手指的确触摸到了那个地方，太过直接的快感让他像是触碰到了一颗雷元精，头皮都在微微发麻。他几乎瞬间就退缩了，在大脑空白的一个瞬间，他甚至不知道自己发出了多么诱人的呻吟。  
   
“你应该小点声，免得惊动了谁。我可不愿意这个样子的你被其他人看了去。”光之战士的声音从通讯贝另一头传了过来。  
   
艾默里克咬住了下唇，忍耐着汹涌的情潮。他再多添了一根手指，肠道被撑开带来的酸胀令人头脑发昏，他感觉事情已经超出了自己的控制。他想要更多，没错，他想要更多。他的身体被唤醒，在渴望着被光插入、贯穿，像过去很多次一样。  
   
“你在想我吗，艾默里克？”光听见了细微的水声与喘息，隔着通讯贝他都能感觉到那热烈的温度。他几乎能够想到这个时侯，黑发精灵脸上露出只有他见过的媚态，他或许低垂着眉眼，喉咙里滚动着困苦而压抑的呻吟，向情欲诉说着罕见的臣服，或是跪在桌台之上，像是要将自己献祭一般地，仰着头露出修长的脖颈，令人想留下属于自己的烙印……？  
   
“是，我想您干我……”艾默里克坦言着内心的欲念。他幻想着光的进入，可情欲没有剥夺他的感官。在这样的时刻，他好像听见了楼道尽头那架直升梯抵达的轻微响动，他浑身一阵紧绷，手指也在不经意间再次触碰到了敏感点，令他发出一声短促地、很快被吞咽下去的呻吟。  
   
“怎么了？”光在通讯贝另一头发问。  
   
“有、哈啊……有人来了，可能是留守的卫兵……不行，我……”艾默里克心中浮出些许慌乱，在光的面前，这是没有什么好遮掩的。但光打断了他，宽慰他似地说道：“哪有卫兵会深夜上楼巡逻？你听错了吧。”他声音有些漫不经心。  
   
“……可是我的确听见了脚步声……”  
   
“如果不发出声音，不会有人无缘无故闯入总骑士长的办公室……有人有这样的特权吗？”大约是出于想更多地刺激对方的念头，光固执地坚持自己的说法。在一阵沉默之后，他听着对方忍耐的呼吸声，于是笑了起来，“您的声音变得更加好听了，艾默里克，被人发现会让你更兴奋吗？”  
   
“你好像就是更喜欢这样被对待，不是吗？”  
   
“不是的……”艾默里克发出微弱的抗议，可他的性器的确没有因为有可能被发现而有任何萎靡的迹象，反而更加硬挺。肠道紧绞着手指，好像在迫切地求欢。  
   
是这样吗？  
   
他心里质问着自己。

脚步声愈发迫近，他不得不分出一部分心神去关注外面的动静。那个声音沉稳而坚定，但没有铁甲相碰的声音。他不知道是什么人会在这样的十分造访，紧张感让他手心冒汗，肌肉紧绷得微微颤栗。他咬了咬下唇。如果不能够躲避，他只想要更快地结束这一场危险的自渎。可尽管他的内心将之评定为“危险”，却仍保持着对光的信赖。他抽动手指，在无声之中追逐着那个不言而喻的答案。踩着钢丝一般的畏惧让他愈发敏感，手指在那一点近乎苛责的按压与蹭动令他很快就濒临高潮。这样过于直接、过于强烈的快感让他眼前发花，但他近乎残酷地将自己推上更高的位置。  
   
走在过道里的人就是这时，顿住了步子。门轴转动的声音首先传达过来，接着是通讯贝传来的忙音。在两三星秒的绝望空白之后，艾默里克才勉强看到了来的那条颀长的、大约是穿着星芒长袍的人影。很快，那人关上了门，走了进来，烛光打在他雪白的鳞片上，泛出柔和的光泽。  
   
短短几个呼吸的时间，在极度惶恐与绝处逢生的激流之中转了好几遭。艾默里克近乎脱力地瘫软在桌台上了。他身上只穿着里衣，裤子也半褪到了大腿上，也不知道是那一个瞬间攀上高潮，精水将衣物洇了一片片暗色，平日里一本正经的议长阁下这副淫靡的样子如果被别的人看见，也不知道是灭口比较方便，还是从窗户上跳下去比较快捷。他有些气恼地看了一眼来人，支起身来沙哑着嗓子埋怨他：“您真是……太过分了……”  
   
“有吗？”突然到访的光之战士笑了起来：“不远万里地过来满足心上人的需求，我可不觉得自己哪里过分。”他说着话，靠近了艾默里克，将一个热切的吻印在了他的唇上，“我不会让任何人因为我而得到攻讦你的把柄，艾默里克。”

他没有着甲，长袍的衣料厚实而暖和，系着好几个柔软的白色绒球，倘若身上再多背一个巨大的装满礼物盒的袋子，俨然就是一名星神的使者了。黯淡的烛火让他显得像是一个从传说中走出来的人，是那么的不真切。艾默里克拥抱了他，尽管他一身风尘仆仆的霜雪，可还是给予了他足够的热量：“圣人的追随者啊，看您给我带来了什么……”

他喃喃地说着话，再次吻了过去，是那么的热烈。他没有想到光真的会回来，心里顿时变得一片柔软，方才恶作剧一般的小插曲，当然是原谅了他。他信任光之战士，对他有着异乎寻常的纵容，而光尽管时常任性，但总是把握着分寸的，这是很好的。  
   
 “那要看您需要什么了，艾默里克阁下。”对方温柔地揉了揉他的发顶，唇边的笑容却显得有些恶劣。他明明知道答案，却偏偏还想听他当面说出来。艾默里克脸上还因着方才的高潮留有一抹潮红，这时目光微微闪烁，镇定了下来：“我们先回家去吧。”

“别说回家，如果我是在街边找到你，恐怕会忍不住将你拉进巷子里来上一次。都怪你太诱人了，艾默里克，你的声音这么好听，我可是花了毕生的自制力才忍到现在。”光的声音变得很轻，说话的时候热气喷吐在艾默里克的耳畔，话音未落，牙齿便轻轻咬了一下尖耳，激得身下人一阵颤抖，露出一副想要挣脱却又无能为力的困顿神情。

“我看到骑士团的骑士们都在圣堂那边，您这里现在一个卫兵也没有，对我们来说是很安全的。”光之战士说服着他。

艾默里克当然知道这一点。他抬腿蹭了一下光的腰，说道：“那么，您带了润滑油来吗？”

“当然……可是我觉得这样对你的安危来说并不安全。”光说着，从怀里摸出了两样东西。一个是艾默里克已经非常熟悉的润滑油，另一个却是小小的礼盒，塞进了艾默里克的手中。这似乎还是光第一次私人性质地送他东西，艾默里克转移了注意力，将包装丝带解开，盒子里面，安静地躺着一枚漂亮的戒指，镶嵌着一颗宝石，璀璨如满盛着星辰的辉光。

“是接受过十二神祝福的戒指，烙印了我的名字。当然还有一枚有你的名字，那是我的。”光说着话，烛火将他的眼睛映得异常柔和。他握住艾默里克的手，把戒指戴在了他的无名指上，接着将亲吻虔诚地印在艾默里克的额头，说道，“愿十二神护佑着你，艾默里克。”顿了一下，又说，“你平时可以不用戴着，免得大家到处探听您什么时候有了一名未婚妻。”

艾默里克定定地看着那枚戒指，好像还没回过神来，听他这么说，不由得露出笑容来。接着他又抬起头来望向光之战士，湛蓝的眼珠比世上所有宝石更加夺目：“您真是……”他实在感到惊喜，一时竟不知道怎么表达，停顿了一会儿，才说，“这本该在更正式的场合，结果却……”他为自己目前的状态感到有些羞耻，估计也没有那对情人会在这么衣衫不整的情况下进行这样的仪式。

他听说过这是冒险者之间流行的誓约，两个人会一同结伴去世界各地祈祷、获取神明的祝福，而后再选定日期，去十二神大圣堂举办婚礼。光之战士一贯的忙碌让他根本没往这方面想，现在竟像个毛头小子一样手足无措起来。

“有什么区别呢，我在所有的时候都喜爱你。”光说道。

“我本该跟您一起去……”

“是啊，你答应过我要一起去旅行，虽说推迟了，可也别想抵赖……那么，现在你想怎么补偿我？”光说着话，仰着头将身上鲜红的长袍脱了下去，跟一边蓝色的总长制服搁在了一起。他里边还有一件米白色的高领毛衣，裹着他覆盖着鳞片的修长脖颈，“艾默里克。”他亲昵地呼唤着他，名字在他舌尖上滚动，带着某种莫可名状的韵律。

艾默里克被他蛊惑了。如果说半刻钟以前他的心像是一杯微带着涩味的滚烫红茶，那么现在，它已经被注入了数倍于它的高品质桦木糖浆。一切都变得浓稠而馥郁，令人沉醉其中。幻梦哪里比得过现实呢？他将拥抱赠与光之战士，“您还说您已经等不及了，我看倒是耐心得很。光，操我，我想要你。”

话语好像过于粗鄙而直白，但贵族的礼仪和辞令根本没法更恰当地表达自己的心情。他只想将真实的自己袒露在光的面前，而这也正是光想要的。晨曦之民热情地回应了他，和通讯中锁幻想的一样，他的亲吻、他的抚摸、他粗糙的微凉的手指、他热切的渴望的视线，现在都属于自己了。艾默里克的身体在发热，像一团燃烧着的焰火。光将性器深埋在他的体内，被他盛情地接纳、拥有、挽留，快感在两人交合的地方明炽地跳动、汇集，所有星辰的光辉倾流成一道悬瀑，如此冲刷在两个人的眼中。

艾默里克好一会儿才从极致的高潮中缓过神来。光还在拥抱着他，温暖的热度熨帖地包裹着他。外面传来圣堂低沉的钟声，昭示着新的一天的到来。在第二天的清晨，孩子们会在床头的袜子里找到星神使者留下的礼物，露出喜悦而满足的笑颜，而这样的笑容现在正浮现在光的唇边。

“星芒节快乐。”他对艾默里克说。

“星芒节快乐。”


End file.
